Diamond Sky
by YunCyn
Summary: Five years have passed by and everyone's grown up. Some, a little lonelier than others. -Completed as of Dec 20- Merry Christmas.
1. Return

Diamond Sky 

**Chapter One: **Return

-

Daidouji Tomoyo, daughter to one of the richest women in Japan, best friend to the sweetest and most amusing girl in Japan, owner of an entire library of home made videos of her friends and family…

-

Was tape recording the night sky.

-

Well… when compared to her best friend's habit of flying out on a staff in strange hours of the day to capture cards while being accompanied by a stuffed animal with wings and with guardians that had tempers the length of a pinky finger plus an overprotective brother who glared ice and daggers at an equally if not more protective half boyfriend who was also after the same cards his half girlfriend was catching and not to mention the fact that most of them seemed to be reincarnations or descendants of some powerful being…?

-

Ye-ah.

-

Her large bedroom was dark and silent with only the small hum of the air conditioning in the background. The window however was open and Tomoyo sat on her desk that was pushed against the wall of the window, elbows propped on the window sill. Her camcorder sat comfortably in her hands as she peered through the viewfinder, marveling at the night. On the second floor of her large house, the sounds of traffic and any other distractions were muffled out enough to allow her to just take in the sight fully.

It was only by chance that Tomoyo had managed to see it. She'd been unable to sleep properly, waking up in irregular beats during the night for unknown reasons. Feeling tired of drifting in and out of slumber; she made her legs climb out of her warm bed and cross the floor of her room to see if she could go and get a glass of milk to help her sleep. One glance to her right was enough to make her stop and stare out the clear glass window.

-

The Milky Way, it appeared, had decided to come out to play right in front of Japan that night. The inky, velvet sky was decorated, or rather scattered with bright, blinking dots. All across the dark background, like tiny delicate diamonds spilled across a dark cloth, the sky of Tomoeda was too beautiful to ignore.

-

Too beautiful also, figured the ever pragmatic Tomoyo, not to record and keep for life. After all, maybe if she ever got into another one of these half insomnia nights, she'd just pop this tape into the VCR and watch this night all over again.

So, there she sat, just tape recording the night sky and slightly shifting her view just to keep the camera moving and keeping happily quiet.

Forty five minutes later, sixteen year old Tomoyo set her camcorder down and climbed back into bed, feeling satisfied and sleepy. As sleep took over, Tomoyo absent mindedly wondered.

-

_Who else is watching the stars…? _

-

* * *

- 

The patterns of walking to and from school had changed somewhat since Sakura and her friends entered high school.

-

It was natural that since Sakura and Syaoran were together, the rest agreed to hang back and give them their space. So, it was by unspoken rules that Syaoran was given a grace of five minutes to walk his girlfriend to school. After the initial bullying and threatening of Sakura's still protective older brother plus silent torture from the stuffed bear upstairs, Sakura would emerge, scold her brother and Kero and slip her arm into his thus extinguishing any and all further signs of irritation.

They were both given five minutes of privacy before being joined by Chiharu and Yamazaki, both of whom were at the stage where nothing was said but everyone knew with the exception of the duo in question. Later on, after the couple and the semi-couple had walked on for another five minutes, Naoko would join them. If Rika wasn't being driven to school by a certain ex-teacher, she would walk with them shortly.

Tomoyo would join them about ten minutes distance from their high school. Always smiling and still with her camcorder, she had grown from the more mature than needed eleven year old to a willowy young woman of 16. Her raven locks were still kept long although now she always kept it in a high ponytail or a long braid behind her back. The deep violet pair of eyes was still as soulful and could still read people like books. Her quiet, unassuming manner hadn't changed and neither had her ever firm stand on the fact that she was just a part of her friends and not the daughter of the Daidouji Toy Company's CEO. Tomoyo still remained quietly recording everyone from behind her viewfinder. Her interest in fashion and making movies had not waned and if anything, had intensified even more.

Despite the fact that the days of recording her best friend in her handmade costumes and on high flying adventures were over, Tomoyo still kept her camcorder in her bag, ever hopeful for a record-worthy moment. And when Sakura, Syaoran, Naoko, Rika, Chiharu and Yamazaki were around, there was ALWAYS a record-worthy moment. As Tomoyo put it, "Tomoeda is never a boring town if you know where to look."

-

At their lockers, Naoko had hurriedly changed from street to inside shoes. "I'llseeyouguysinclassbye!"

They stared after the blur that was Naoko. "Okay… what was up with that?" questioned Syaoran with an eyebrow raised.

All three of Rika, Sakura and Tomoyo giggled. Chiharu giggled as well before grinning. "Naoko's agreed to meet Toshiro at the library to exchange horror story books this morning."

Syaoran quirked an eyebrow. "Huh. Toshiro from that class above us? Brown hair, spectacles, always looks like he's about to fall asleep?"

Sakura lightly smacked her boyfriend on the arm. "Don't be rude, Li-kun! He's got a lot in common with Naoko-chan."

"Namely their obsession with ghosts." Commented Chiharu dryly.

"Speaking of obsession, did you guys-"

-

**SMACK! **

**-**

"OW! Chiharu!"

"Quit lying so early in the morning!"

"I didn't even finish my sentence! I just wanted to know if you guys-"

-

**SMACK! **

**- **

"Chiharu, QUIT that! This is really important! I-"

-

**SMACK! SMACK! **

-

"What you call important, normal people call nonsense."

"This ISN'T nonsense! If you call trying to inform Naoko about the danger of books trying to eat you nonsense, I don't know what you call important news!"

-

That did it.

-

**WHAM! **

**-**

Sakura sweat dropped as Chiharu replaced her mallet inside her locker. Rika managed to stammer out a weak, "C, Chiharu-chan…"

And Tomoyo just smiled from behind her camcorder as Syaoran dryly poked Yamazaki to make sure he wasn't dead.

* * *

Ever since junior high, it was usually at lunch that Tomoyo found herself to be somewhat alone. 

-

Sakura and Syaoran would be under a sakura tree, sharing lunch together.

Chiharu and Yamazaki, despite their constant denials (well, Chiharu's denial anyway. Yamazaki just kept on lying about something totally unrelated to the subject), would always be found not too far away under a gingko tree.

Naoko, who had once been Tomoyo's new bento sharing partner, had now taken to spending lunch in the library with her new found… half boyfriend, Toshiro.

And while Rika-chan was a very sweet, very ladylike friend that Tomoyo got along with very well, Tomoyo found that she just wasn't in tune with Rika's own level of maturity. It struck Tomoyo again and again just how grown up Rika was and Tomoyo found herself talking about the most basic of topics like their schoolwork or the weather or their lunches. It didn't occur to Tomoyo to speak of a certain Terada-sensei. That was left up to group teasing. Besides, more often than not, Rika would go missing at lunch since she spent a lot of time in the home economics class, trying out a new recipe before she cooked for Terada-sensei.

Eating a bento by yourself in a whole crowd of students who were sharing lunch with their friends didn't make for a happy sight and Tomoyo knew Sakura would feel extremely hurt to find out that Tomoyo was feeling just even a hint of loneliness. She'd insist on Tomoyo joining Syaoran and her and then… well, Syaoran would just have to be quiet about it.

This happened twice before Tomoyo told Sakura that she'd probably be involved in plenty of vocal practice during lunch. No, nothing big, just that she wouldn't be able to see Sakura and gang at lunch as often as she used to. Syaoran had made an attempt to protest but she had just shaken her head and waved his words away. The grateful yet slightly apologetic look in his eyes said all Tomoyo needed to know.

And with that had begun her usual routine of slipping away from the others and going up to the roof of the school. There, she would eat her bento and whip out her camcorder, filming what she could from her height. When she wasn't filming, she sang by herself or sketched out new design ideas to test out on her friends later. Some of her better designs had come from just sitting on the roof and thinking. If she wasn't in the mood to sing or draw or film, she'd draw out a book to read until the bell rang for the students to go back into class. Later on, if any of her friends mentioned anything about the vocal practice, she just smiled and said it had been okay.

That day, she'd been so engrossed in a new sketch, it was only a few minutes after the bell had rung that Tomoyo realized lunch break was over. Gathering her things quickly, she hurried down the stairs and to her class, hoping to goodness she had beaten Yukio-sensei to class.

Tomoyo breathed a small sigh of relief as she pushed open the door to find her classmates still clowning around and talking. The teacher wasn't in sight. Getting into her seat, Sakura got up and took a few steps to her desk, a concerned expression on her face.

-

"Is everything okay, Tomoyo-chan? It's not like you to be late."

Tomoyo smiled reassuringly and nodded. "I'm alright. Just got caught up in what I was doing, that's all. So, what happened during lunch today?"

"Ooh, ooh, I'll tell you!" said Naoko enthusiastically as she came up to her friends from Chiharu's desk. "Haramiya-san from 2B got into sooo much trouble today! He caused an actual food fight on the school lawn! It was a complete mess!"

As Tomoyo listened to the unfolding drama, she shook her head as she chuckled. So that was what all that roaring and shouting had been. Sakura who had been caught in cross fire glanced ruefully at a ketchup stain on her uniform. Tomoyo grinned.

"Don't worry. Ketchup can come off quite easily. With a little scrubbing."

The rest also surrounded Tomoyo's desk. Rika who was sitting on Naoko's left in front of Tomoyo, produced her effort at baking a chiffon cake after being interrogated by Chiharu and Naoko about her work. Syaoran's comment on Terada-sensei being a lucky guy produced a sort of determination within Sakura to bake chiffon cakes as well. Yamazaki weaved the legend of the mystic chiffon cake and how it saved the islands of Okinawa thus getting hit by Chiharu.

And as always, Tomoyo recorded it all on her trusty camcorder, quiet smile on her face.

-

It wasn't only until a loud cough and rapping on the teacher's desk alerted the class to Yukio-sensei's presence. Everyone jumped to see the Japanese teacher already standing there, looking rather annoyed. Tomoyo quickly shut her camcorder off as Yamazaki, Chiharu, Syaoran, Sakura and Naoko scrambled back to their seats.

"IF you young men and women have concluded your daily gossip sessions and other social activities which were _supposed _to have been carried out during _lunch_, I'd like you all to take your seats and settle down. I have important news for **those** who are still willing to remain in this _class_."

Yukio-sensei's sarcastic tone and use of longer words than the average teacher rolled off the backs of 1C's students like water off a duck. They all knew Yukio-sensei was a nice guy if they paid attention and did homework that was assigned. The language he used was just part of the package of their class teacher. He waited as the class sat by their respective desks, tapping his foot.

As soon as everyone was seated, he started speaking. "Today, people, we shall be joined by a new student. He's just come all the way from across the Pacific Ocean from the West and therefore expects to be treated politely and in a civilized manner. This MEANS, ladies and gentlemen, there are to be none of your hoodlum shenanigans that you've shown me these three months. That includes pouring super glue on whichever chair he sits on, adding chili powder to his lunch and absolutely, I reiterate and emphasize, absolutely **NO** farting frogs in the desk our new student chooses. Do I make myself CLEAR, Tsuzuki-kun?"

"Crystal, Sensei!" called out a grinning boy at the back who had on the face of one who would obviously NOT listen to his teacher even if his academic life suffered for it, all for the sake of fun and pranks. Remorse? What was remorse?

Yukio-sensei released a sigh and headed to the door. Pulling it open, he spoke to the new student who was yet to be revealed.

"I hope you have a stronger constitution than you look," commented the teacher with a look of unease.

The students (all but Tomoyo who sat there calmly although just as curious) craned their necks to see just who the new victim was. Since he was from America or England or Europe, shouldn't he be like the usual _gaijin _they saw on television? The ones with blonde hair and blue eyes?

-

A quiet answer in fluent Japanese could be heard from beyond the door. "Oh, I hope so as well, Yukio-sensei."

-

Seven people _froze. _

_- _

_Waitaminute… _

_- _

Quiet footsteps clicked across the floor and into the classroom.

-

Normal Tomoeda High uniform.

-

Dark shining hair.

-

Dancing dark blue eyes.

-

Calm, knowing smile.

-

"_Hajime mashite. Boku wa Hiiragizawa Eriol desu._"

-

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Card Captor Sakura (c) CLAMP. 

**A/N**: Forgive me for any OOC-ness and any plot holes that might occur. This is coming from someone who depends on websites and CCS-crazy fans as good friends for information. Thank you and I hope you enjoyed reading.


	2. Resume

Diamond Sky

**Chapter Two: **Resume

-

_In a mansion half way around the world, a person was facing a tall window, enjoying the night view. _

_For a rare moment, Eriol's breath had been taken away just as he turned his head from putting back a book onto a bookshelf. It wasn't often he was surprised or awed. _

_But this had sufficed enough to make him stand there mesmerized for several seconds._

_After he had put his book back, Eriol returned to his position in front of the glass window, still staring up at the sky. It amazed him, how the tiniest thing when compared to the greater parts of the universe like the sun and the moon, could take one's breath away when you saw it on a night like this. _

_-_

_Bright twinkling stars, like small lanterns of hope seemed to have been thrown by a careless hand across the sky, spilled in a disarray yet looking all the more enigmatic for its disorder. All across the dark sash of night, the thousands and thousands of bright celestial diamonds attracted those lucky enough to be able to catch them in all their quiet splendour. _

_-_

_He felt slightly honoured he was able to catch this sight and his heart for one small moment, was eased. _

_-_

_The fact that he now stood at a height of five feet nine inches, said a lot for his current state. His physical body had been allowed to grow to that of a sixteen-year-old youth. His dark hair and pale face remained the same although his jaw line was more defined now and his face a little elongated. The enigmatic quiet smile still retained its mystery and the deep wise eyes that resembled pools of clear water reflected even more experiences than before. _

_One of those experiences was the reason why he was leaving his home in England. _

_Tonight would be his last night here. Everything had been sold or given away. His old mansion had been taken care of and would be ready by the time he, Spinel and Nakuru returned. It hadn't been touched ever since they'd left. And he'd enrolled himself in advance at Tomoeda High School. _

_As Eriol continued to gaze out at the night, a smile grew. _

-

I wonder just how much has changed in these past five years…

_-_

-

The entire class stared in utter silence for a whole minute.

-

Then…

-

**"KAKKOII!!" **

**"ERIOL?!" **

-

* * *

-

The following were the exact phrases running around in the minds of Sakura and gang.

-

Naoko: _Eriol-kun! Or is it some sort of entity that LOOKS like Eriol-kun…? Or some sort of poltergeist? A doppelganger possibly! _

Rika: _Goodness, Eriol-kun's back! _

Chiharu: _Oh, NO!! Yamazaki's gonna go into overdrive!! This is going to be a long year…_

Yamazaki: _ERIOL! My best lying buddy! Yess!! Now I can lie my head off and have people falling for it!! Life DOES begin at 16!!_

Sakura: _Eriol-kun?! Why's he back from England!? Why's CLOW REED back?! Do I have to go and capture cards again? Did… Did I violate any Card Captor rule or something?! Why didn't he tell me he was coming back?! What's going ON?!_

_… _

_He looks GOOD …_

Syaoran: ………_dammit, he's _**still**_ taller than me. _

_………dammit, Sakura's BLUSHING. _

_………**DAMMIT!! **_

**_-_**

Yukio-sensei raised a wry eyebrow at his class's outburst.

-

"Well… now that I see you'll have little trouble actually fitting in, Hiiragizawa-kun, please take a seat and we can begin our lesson."

-

"Sit with me, Hiiragizawa-san!"

"There's a spot in front of me, Hiiragizawa-san!"

"Don't listen to her, Hiiragizawa-san! Sit behind me!"

"Hiiragizawa-san!! Over here! There's an empty seat here!"

"No, Hiiragizawa-san! Over here, beside me!"

"Right here by the window, Hiiragizawa-san! Here's a good place!"

"Hiiragizawa-san, sit with me over here!"

"Not there, Hiiragizawa-san!! Here, sit near me!!"

"Hiiragizawa-san! Here! Here's a free desk!"

"What the- I'M sitting here!! WHAT free desk!?"

"Shut up, Kenji! Over here, Hiiragizawa-san!"

"No, Hiiragizawa-san, sit beside me!"

-

Yukio-sensei sweat dropped at the mostly feminine chorus that was resounding throughout the entire classroom. And he had thought Hiiragizawa-kun looked like a responsible boy who wouldn't cause any trouble in his class…

-

Yeah, right. And he'd get students who'd actually pay attention in History class.

-

The entire guy population of 1C on the other hand was not as enthusiastic about this new arrival as their female counterparts. They were all currently drumming their fingers on their respective desks and planning on showing Hiiragizawa-san the price of popularity. (With the exception of Yamazaki who was just elated to have his fibbing buddy back).

As was Eriol's demeanour, the boy was not at all perturbed by the half-screaming fangirls or the battle auras that were emerging from the guys of the class. The small smile that gave off the feeling of 'I-know-something-about-you-you-reeeally-don't-want-others-to-find-out-about' remained etched on his pale face as he scanned the classroom. When his eyes fell on Sakura who was still genuinely shocked to see him back in Japan, much less her classroom, he winked at her before looking around again.

Syaoran, ever watchful lad he was, swore that if the guy had the _nerve_ to actually TRY and sit right NEXT to Sakura and replace Syaoran, Eriol would be a broken boy in every single place on his body. When Syaoran was done with him, there wouldn't even be Eriol's GLASSES to remember him by.

Eriol turned to his new teacher and nodded his head in a respectful manner.

-

"I'll sit here, Yukio-sensei, thank you."

-

A wave of disappointed murmurs ran through the classroom. MORE male flaming auras rose to ceiling level.

-

However, Syaoran was not amongst those who were generating the flaming auras, much to his own relief.

-

And Tomoyo felt a jolt of surprise run through her as Eriol took the seat on her left. He smiled a little wider, beaming even.

-

"Konnichiwa, Daidouji-san. It's nice to see you again."

-

-

Tomoyo: _Hiiragizawa-san? _

-

-

The girl with the violet eyes and dark hair blinked twice before smiling at him.

-

"It's nice to see you too, Hiiragizawa-san."

-

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura (c) CLAMP.


	3. Realize

Diamond Sky

**Chapter Three: **Realize

-

More than a week had passed ever since Eriol had returned from England.

-

Things hadn't changed much, noted the dark haired youth with mild delight after he had explained that he was back in Tomoeda for good to try and live as normal a life as was possible. There wasn't any need for any more card capturing adventures as Sakura had so thought.

He had endured on coming love notes from girls in their year AND from the senior girls from the upper years. Eriol had also taken, with much calmness and slight amusement, threats and challenges from various members of Tomoeda High's male community. This included Li Syaoran at times as Eriol STILL hadn't lost his touch at being especially gallant and charming around Kinomoto Sakura. This caused more reactions of male anger and female disappointment since Sakura had quite unexpectedly gained a reputation for being a girl whom guys couldn't resist trying to date even if she had politely yet firmly told everyone she was involved with Li Syaoran and no other attempts would work.

-

(Of course these would-be suitors would then have a rather unpleasant encounter with something known as 'irate-boyfriend-syndrome'. Suitors would come back to school, frightfully polite to "Kinomoto-san" and would NEVER speak to her unless she spoke first. Ever again.)

-

The girls' disappointment was obvious: the most eligible 'bachelor' (so to speak) had a love interest. That is until they saw that Sakura and Eriol were merely old friends and Sakura paid his 'flirtations' no attention thus deeming him fair game once more.

Nevertheless, Syaoran who cut a rather imposing figure with his numerous growth spurts over the span of five years, still couldn't beat Eriol at anything. Even at speed eating. And Eriol just maintained his innocent smile as he joined in Yamazaki's lying fests much to Chiharu's chagrin.

_-_

_"Honestly, Eriol-kun, I don't know WHY you egg him on like that!" complained an exasperated Chiharu. _

_Eriol smiled a little apologetically. "Force of habit, I'm afraid." _

-

For two days, Tomoyo and her friends grouped together during break with Eriol as they had always done. It was nice, noted Tomoyo, to laugh and talk with friends again over lunch.

But on the third day, Tomoyo decided she needed to give the couples some space since Naoko had returned to the library and Rika had slipped off to the school's home economic class once again to cook something new for Terada-sensei.

So, giving the normal excuse again, Tomoyo had slipped off to the roof after making sure Syaoran and Sakura were in their normal place by the sakura tree. After eating her lunch, she'd finished sketching out a new design before putting it away. Staring up into the cloud filled sky, Tomoyo felt light hearted enough to sing. She closed her eyes, undoubting that no one would disturb her here. _Niji no Taiyo no Oka _was always a good song to sing on a day like this: just cloudy enough to hide the sun's hot rays but not so cloudy as to make it seem gloomy.

The melody of the cheerful song poured from her lips like rain. Every note was in tune and perfect in rhythm. If there were anything Tomoyo allowed herself a little pride in, her voice was one of those things. Her mother, busy as she was, always beamed in pleasure whenever Tomoyo hummed or sang.

Who needed nightingales, Sonomi had said onceas she hugged her daughter, when you had Daidouji Tomoyo?

-

Now that was something that made Tomoyo smile a genuine smile that reached her eyes.

-

_Oozora ni furimuku chikara to yuuki Mochitsuzukete…"_

-

"So… this is where the choir holds vocal practice for its lead singer…?"

-

Tomoyo jolted and abruptly broke off from her singing. Turning around, her eyes widened a little to see a smiling Eriol standing with his hands in his pockets.

"H, Hiiragizawa-san. How did you…"

"Forgive me if I'm intruding." He walked towards where she was sitting and sat down as well, crossing his legs. "But I couldn't help wondering if the Tomoeda High choir really does hold practices up on the roof."

Tomoyo couldn't help but let a corner of her lips tug upwards at that innocent sounding explanation. "…did you follow me?" She asked, knowing very well he had trailed after her without her realizing it.

Eriol bowed his head. "I apologize. I'll leave if you wish to be alone."

Not a trace of guilt on his face, noticed Tomoyo with a smile. "No, that's all right."

Eriol smiled then noticed the sketchbook lying beside her. "May I see what you've drawn?"

"Oh, certainly. But it's only clothes… not anything like what you draw, Hiiragizawa-san." Tomoyo held out the sketchbook, a small tremor of nervousness fluttering in the inner recesses of her stomach. She had seen Eriol's paintings and works of art before. They always turned out beautiful and Tomoyo had often tried to apply the same sort of enthusiasm and beauty into her designs.

It was one thing to show Sakura, Naoko, Rika or Chiharu. It was another to show Hiiragizawa Eriol, thought Tomoyo as he just smiled and took the book.

"Clothes are also works of art, Daidouji-san. So long as it was created or made with one's imagination to express something, it is considered art."

Several quiet minutes passed by with Eriol flipping at a moderate pace through the sketchbook as Tomoyo looked on, waiting for any sort of reaction. Finally, he looked up and smiled.

"If I were Sakura, I'd feel compelled to pay you a fee for each outfit you make."

Tomoyo's eyes widened once again as she took the sketchbook back. "How did you know… those clothes were meant for Sakura…?"

"Well for one thing… your spirit clearly states these clothes were meant for Sakura to wear. And for another," he tapped the book with one finger and a slight grin. "Most of them were pink, Sakura's favourite colour."

"Good detective work, Sherlock-san."

He chuckled lightly in return. "Thank you. But there is something even I find rather puzzling."

"Which is?"

"Why do you come up here instead of spending lunch with Sakura and Li-san?"

Tomoyo smiled slightly. "Ah… that. Well… you've seen them as they are now. I know that Syaoran-kun wouldn't appreciate me barging into their time together like that."

The dark haired youth watched her eyes carefully. "It's only lunch, Daidouji-san."

Tomoyo shook her head. "It isn't only lunch to Sakura-chan. It's something more. I know every minute she spends with Syaoran-kun is more precious to her than any jewel in the world. I can visit her any time but this time is important to her."

"…I see." He slowly said, still watching her expression. "But there is something more to this… isn't there?"

Tomoyo's small smile remained. "It happened two years after you left. It was during lunch in junior high that Syaoran-kun gave Sakura-chan her first kiss." She turned to face him. "We weren't supposed to know of course, but well, when Syaoran-kun finally gathered up enough courage, we thought it best if we were there to give him moral support."

Eriol chuckled. "So that is the only reason why you tell your best friend that there is choir practice every day?"

Tomoyo pinched the end of her uniform skirt in between her thumb and index finger for a few seconds before looking up again. "I really can't explain it, Hiiragizawa-san… but… I've heard you say that nothing appears to have changed while you were away. Well… some things have changed. In a way… so have all of us." She smiled suddenly. "I seem to have developed a love of being alone and doing things on my own… I don't know why."

She looked up at the sky again.

"It's like a mother bird letting her baby learn to fly, sort of. I guess I'm learning to let Sakura fly on her own. And… I'm alright with that because she has someone who can fly just as fast as her, who can keep pace with her so she'll be okay."

-

Tomoyo turned back to Eriol, the smile never wavering. "Funny, isn't it, how even after a couple of years, you're still learning to let go."

-

Eriol shook his head. "Not funny at all. In fact… it's perfectly normal, taking a long time to let go of someone."

-

Tomoyo tilted her head a little at Eriol's sudden turn of expression. "…is there something wrong?"

"No, nothing," replied Eriol with his smile. Just then, the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. "There's the bell. Shall we?"

Before Tomoyo could speak, he had scooped up her sketchbook and her neatly wrapped bento in its kerchief in one hand. With the other, he helped Tomoyo to her feet.

"Thank you, Hiiragizawa-san. Um… before we go… may I ask you a favour?"

Eriol nodded. "Name it and I'll do my best."

"Please don't tell any of them about this." Tomoyo's eyes grew worried. "I know Sakura worries that I'm sad or lonely."

Eriol thought about this. "Well… I can't exactly lie to Sakura…" Tomoyo blushed a little.

"So I suppose I shall just have to check on your practice once in a while." Eriol smiled. "It'd keep the others from getting suspicious which I suspect, they're starting to be at the rate you keep disappearing without any choir member in sight. Is that alright with you?"

Tomoyo laughed gently. "You certainly have a way with words no one else has." As they walked down the stairs from the stairs, she nodded.

"Yes, Hiiragizawa-san, that's perfectly fine with me. And… thank you. Again."

-

_Funny isn't it, how even after a couple of years, you're still learning to let go. _

-

Blue eyes sparkled behind his glasses. "Daidouji-san, it's my pleasure."

* * *

Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura (c) CLAMP.


	4. Revise

Diamond Sky

**Chapter Four: **Revise

-

A/N: There's something important that needs to be pointed out here.

Alone By yourself / unaccompanied  
Lonely Feeling lonesome / forlorn

It'll make sense later on.

-

* * *

- 

"Ne, have you noticed that Hiiragizawa-kun's been missing during recess lately?"

"Have I noticed? I've been trying to find him for a whole month to share my bento with him!! That boy can't be found ANYWHERE! Not even on the roof!"

"You actually went up on the roof?"

"Well…"

"So where else do you think he could be?"

"I don't know. I've tried asking his friends but even THEY don't know where he goes during recess! Sometimes he's with them but most of the time, he isn't! And when he's around, he's always BUSY with Sakura or Syaoran or Yamazaki or SOMEBODY!"

"Cool down, Junko-chan… come on, maybe we can convince Fuji to check in the boys bathroom for us."

"I doubt it."

"…you mean…"

"Yeah, I asked him yesterday and he refused."

-

As the two disgruntled girls hurried off anyway to see if they could change Fuji's mind, Tomoyo let herself smile a little as she emerged from behind the door of a classroom. As much as she thought of eavesdropping as a bad habit, she couldn't help herself.

**- **

Somehow the thought of the large, unofficial Hiiragizawa Eriol-kun Fan Club (HEFC was founded a day after Eriol came and was still growing in number) chasing down the mysterious, enigmatic boy just to share lunch or ask out on a date was enough to make Tomoyo chuckle.

-

Making sure no one saw her, she nonchalantly walked two flights of stairs upwards. Upon reaching a certain broom closet, she knocked the door rapidly three times then after pausing for another beat, knocked twice slowly before stepping back.

-

The doorknob turned and the door was pushed open by the ever smiling quarry of exactly 300 girls and counting in Tomoeda High.

-

"You know, Hiiragizawa-san, this cannot go on. I can't even go up to the roof anymore for fear of one of your fans telling Sakura I'm up there instead of the music room." Tomoyo put on a mock-disapproving face. "It's rather inconvenient."

Eriol dusted himself off as he closed the closet door again. "I'm sorry, Daidouji-san. It's just that I've nowhere else to go without being mobbed." He replied without the slightest hint of pride or boastfulness in his voice. "But you must admit that you owe me after I vouched for your disappearance. For the third time."

Tomoyo's mock disapproval merged into a resigned smile. "True. Well… consider us even again. After all, it was you who needed rescuing last week from Hana-sempai and Kimiko-sempai." A small teasing lilt seeped into her voice. "Although I was quite surprised to find you actually using that excuse on them. Even if you were desperate to get away."

Eriol had the grace to look slightly chagrined. "A lost kitten that was calling for me seemed like a good idea at the time."

"Until Kimiko-sempai said she loved cats." Grinned Tomoyo.

"It was a lucky thing Kimiko-sempai loves onigiri better than she does kittens." He raised an amused eyebrow. "How did you suddenly obtain rice balls at such an opportune moment, if I may ask?"

The pale face of Tomoyo just smiled. "You have your secrets, I have mine, Hiiragizawa-san. Now, I'll go have my lunch." She nodded. "See you later in class."

Turning, she headed back for the stairs, Eriol's eyes following her.

-

He'd been alternating between annoying the heck out of Syaoran by having lunch with Sakura who kept sharing her lunch with him, exasperating Chiharu by encouraging Yamazaki's lying fests when he joined them for lunch, dropping in on Rika and her culinary feats and checking on Tomoyo on the roof. Last week had been a rare occurrence where Naoko came down from the library joined by Rika. Eriol had managed to convince Tomoyo to join them since it would lessen suspicion of her sneaking off on her own.

-

It was also a rare occurrence since they all had had to rescue Eriol from two very zealous seniors who were adamant about him choosing either one of their bentos to share. (Of course, Syaoran was all for letting him be and leaving him in serious peril but that was just Syaoran)

-

And now that he thought about it, it was the quiet conversations with Tomoyo that had appealed the most. Not that he hadn't enjoyed the look on Syaoran's face when he had the audacity to wipe some mayonnaise off Sakura's lips with a napkin but it seemed just a little bit better to sit on the roof and talk with the pale, dark haired girl. Eriol had noticed that each lunch spent with her ended with the both of them a few minutes late for class since they had been talking for such a long time. Kinomoto Sakura, music and art had been the precedent for most of their conversations. Tomoyo preferred to talk about the things she did rather than herself.

-

He had however, ferreted out a few facts about her. Like the fact that she loved the colours beige and white and that she disliked green peppers. And one of the few things she had in common with him: she too liked cherry blossoms.

-

On the days she didn't feel like speaking, he would just sit there as well a few feet away from her, thinking and pondering on a myriad of subjects as she sketched. Unconsciously, she'd hum as her pencil moved across the page and he'd smile to himself, saying nothing.

-

Eriol thought for a few more minutes before he came to a decision.

-

* * *

- 

A pair of chopsticks picked up the last of the seaweed wrapped sushi and popped it into a waiting mouth.

-

Tomoyo looked up from a book of music sheets. The choir had met that week (although not on the roof) and they had been given new songs to practice. "I had no idea you liked sushi as much as I did."

He smiled. "If it tastes this nice, I'd be able to eat three platefuls. Truthfully though, I'd eat anything sweet if I had the chance."

She grinned. "Just like Kero-chan, ne?"

Eriol chuckled. "Perhaps. Although Spinel absolutely hates it whenever I and Nakuru tease him about sweet things."

Tomoyo giggled, remembering the dark counterpart of her best friend's own 'plushie'. "Kero-chan loves sweets as well. Although he doesn't go haywire like Spinel-san does."

"I've noticed that." Replied Eriol dryly, himself recalling just how fond Keroberos could be of sweets and sugar. "So much in common and yet complete opposites… just like you and Sakura."

Tomoyo blinked. "How so?"

Eriol spoke slowly, unsure of her reaction. "Firstly, your physical appearances. You have dark long hair, she has brown short hair. You have pale skin, she has rather tanned skin. Secondly, your demeanours. You're quiet, keeping almost everything within while she…"

"Is outgoing and shows her emotions more willingly. Because she isn't afraid of revealing what she's truly feeling inside." Finished Tomoyo suddenly, looking thoughtful. She smiled a little. "Now that you mention it… we are rather different from each other…"

"And yet the two of you have a lot in common. You two are best friends." Eriol smiled. "And beneath that mask of animosity, Spinel and Keroberos are friends somewhat."

-

Here, Eriol stopped for a second before continuing, as if considering his next words.

-

"If you two are best friends, Daidouji-san… there shouldn't be a need to stay up here just to 'keep out of Sakura's way'." Eriol put down his chopsticks, still smiling at her. "If she discovered you up here, she'd only feel even guiltier. But I'm sure you realize that already."

Tomoyo's eyes flicked back towards the music sheets, not meeting Eriol's own eyes. "Why do you think I asked you to keep this a secret?"

"Indeed. But you still escape up here with the risk of upsetting Sakura. Is there another reason besides giving Sakura and Syaoran their space?"

Tomoyo looked away again, up to the sky, trying to find the words. It didn't occur to her how unusual it was that Hiiragizawa Eriol seemed to be reading her thoughts like an open book. She saw no reason to be offended at his questioning. He had been perfectly polite, backing away whenever she seemed uncomfortable or didn't want to answer any query he made.

"I suppose…" she hesitantly began as she tried to make sense of something she'd been doing for some time now, ever since junior high. "I suppose it's because I don't want Sakura to see me being alone."

There was silence as Eriol waited patiently for a further explanation.

"It's different from when we were eleven… you've noticed how we've all grown our own ways despite us still being close friends. Yamazaki-kun and Chiharu-chan have grown closer. Rika-chan has Terada-sensei and Naoko-chan's found someone she can really relate to. And of course, Sakura and Syaoran-kun are together."

Tomoyo leaned against the fencing built along the walls of the roof. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that… I'm physically alone when it comes to pairing up. It doesn't make much sense, I know but from where I'm standing, you could say that I'm left over." She smiled a little.

"Before you came those years before, there were six of us. Sakura, me, Rika, Naoko, Chiharu and Yamazaki-kun. Later on, when Meiling and Syaoran-kun came along, we were eight altogether. After Meiling left for Hong Kong, it became Sakura, me, Rika, Naoko, Chiharu, Yamazaki-kun and Syaoran-kun. When you came, it was Sakura, me, Rika, Naoko, Chiharu, Yamazaki-kun, you and Syaoran-kun. And when you left… it turned into Sakura, Syaoran-kun, Yamazaki-kun, Chiharu, Rika, Naoko and me."

She turned to him. "Seven isn't an even number, as you know."

Eriol nodded slowly, still not speaking.

"I don't want Sakura to think that she's responsible for it. I know she'd feel that way. I don't want Sakura to feel guilty for something she didn't do: me being alone. That's why I come up here…"

-

Tomoyo looked back up to the sky again, her thoughts wandering.

-

"…Yet I feel like I'm a hypocrite somehow because I feel _lonely_ even when I say I'm not. It isn't right, lying to your best friend…" She shook her head slowly, her near black hair swaying a little. "I feel just like a selfish little girl who's sulking in her room because she can't go out and play…"

-

A moment of silence passed by as she focused her eyes on her knees, feeling the back of her eyes prick a little.

"I'm sorry, Hiiragizawa-san… I-"

The slight pressure of someone's hand on her shoulder made her look up.

-

"You aren't a hypocrite, Daidouji-san." Eriol's smile was gentle. "Neither are you a selfish little girl who's sulking. You're a good friend who just doesn't want your friend to feel bad on your behalf. But you're still human. And humans don't usually like being left alone by themselves."

-

Tomoyo looked directly at him for the first time that afternoon. She didn't quite know what to say to that but for some reason, she felt reassured. Because she didn't want Sakura thinking that it was the card captor's responsibility to make sure her best friend didn't feel alienated, Tomoyo had come up here. At the same time, she felt guilty for actually feeling lonely.

-

Eriol had pointed out something what normal people usually think: It was human nature to not want to be alone.

-

As a result, a genuine smile appeared on her face as a wave of relief washed over her.

-

The boy's gentle smile suddenly turned into a teasing smirk as he took his hand off her shoulder. "Daidouji-san, if I may be frank, you think too much at times."

The flippant statement made Tomoyo blink then start laughing at the irony. Her think too much when he himself had perplexed their History teacher by giving a five minute lecture on the importance of the Heian period development and it's impact on Japanese animation uniforms. "Perhaps you're right. Maybe I do think too much." She replied after she calmed down. "Nevertheless, I can't stop this façade… I still feel wrong about making Sakura feel guilty."

Eriol just continued smiling. "I have a way of solving that, if you would care to listen."

Tomoyo looked sideways at his smile, a hint of suspicion rising in her. "It will come at a price, won't it?"

-

"Let's just say, Daidouji-san," said Eriol with a wide smile. "This will kill two birds with one stone."

-

* * *

- 

For once, Tomoyo and Eriol reached the door of their classroom a minute just as the bell rang. As Eriol placed his hand on the doorknob to open the door for her, Tomoyo smiled.

-

"Hiiragizawa-san."

He turned. "Yes?"

-

"_Arigato._"

-

Eriol blinked, a little surprised at the sudden expression of gratitude. But he recovered in an instant, smiling as always. "You're quite welcome, Daidouji-san."

With a smile of her own, Tomoyo watched as the door swung inwards and she walked in, heart considerably lightened.

Behind her, Eriol followed, a faint suspicion of something sparking at the back of his head as he watched the pale girl head for her best friend's desk to talk and catch up on the day's lunch activities.

-

* * *

Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura (c) CLAMP. 

A/N: My apologies for the long delay. And if you don't get this chapter, that's okay. Because I honestly have no idea what the whole thing is about myself. Let's just say that I don't write this story anymore, my plot bunnies do. (sweat drop)


	5. Remember

Diamond Sky

**Chapter Five: **Remember

-

_One week later… _

-

"Eriol-KUUUUN!!"

-

Ever amiable, Eriol turned with an ever ready smile. And in a soft spoken tone, addressed the pack of senior girls who were currently giggling their heads off in his polite, respectful manner.

"_Ohayo gozaimasu, sempai-tachi._ Is there anything I can do for you?"

More giggling ensued. Self appointed leader, Hirayama Junko ("I get to be leader! I've got HIRA in my surname! Almost like Hiiragizawa!") stepped forward, a brilliant smile on her face. "Eriol-kun, there you are! Where've you been hiding yourself this past month?"

"Hiding? I've been around, Hirayama-sempai." Replied Eriol politely.

"Please, Eriol-kun, call me Junko!"

He nodded. "As you wish, Junko-sempai."

Her posse snickered and giggled respectively behind her. Junko ignored them as she barreled on. "Anyway, Eriol-kun, we were wondering if you would join us for lunch in the cafeteria today! We don't often see you and we would so love your company!"

"I see. And to what do I owe this honour to, Junko-sempai?"

Junko smiled sweetly. "For just being yourself, Eriol-kun. Nothing else."

"I'm afraid I don't understand. I'm an ordinary 16-year-old just like the rest…"

"Nonsense!" scoffed Junko. "You're so much better than even the boys our age."

"It's true!" echoed the self appointed vice leader, Torajiro Leiko. "They're so immature when compared to you, Eriol-kun."

Eriol smiled. "Thank you, Torajiro-sempai. I'm honoured that you asked me to join you for lunch…"

Giggling and squeals echoed from the group of ten girls behind Leiko and Junko. The ever popular, ever polite, ever cute and handsome Hiiragizawa Eriol was about to join them! What bliss it would be sharing the same bento with that cutie pie!!

-

"But I'm afraid I must decline."

-

You could almost hear the sound of twelve hearts crashing right through the tiled second floor and onwards to the ground floor where it landed with a loud, soggy squish, through the silence.

-

Junko was the first to find her voice. "…_WHY?!!_"

-

Eriol's attempt at an explanation was drowned out by cries, sobs and demands of "Unfair!!" "WHY?!" "NO!!". Leiko flapped her arms in the traditional "Shut up you idiots!!!" hand signal before turning back to Eriol, eyes conjuring up the image of broken hearts and soggy pillows as a result of crying throughout the night with candles burning by the side of the bed.

"I'm afraid I have a previous engagement, Junko-sempai."

"Previous engagement?!" Junko screeched. "What previous engagement?! With WHO?!"

Eriol continued smiling calmly. "With a friend, Junko-sempai. And I'm afraid I'm already a few minutes late."

He bowed slightly before straightening.

"Perhaps another time, sempai-tachi. Thank you."

A dozen senior girls watched dumbly as Eriol turned and walked down the corridor and out of sight.

For two minutes, silence swept around them.

Then a single battle cry broke through.

-

"FOLLOW HIM!!"

-

* * *

- 

Eriol watched from behind a slightly opened classroom door as dust clouds rose up from under the thundering feet of the Eriol-hungry members of HEFC in the corridor. Shaking his head slightly, he closed the door and snapped his fingers.

-

Tomoyo blinked to see the dark haired boy pop into being beside her just as she was about to leave the class for lunch.

-

"…ano… Hiiragizawa-san…?"

"Ah, sorry I'm late." Eriol smiled apologetically. "I was detained by Junko-sempai and her friends. And I'm quite sure you're unwilling to be intruded upon by their company, nice as they are."

Tomoyo chuckled good-naturedly. "And what was your excuse this time?"

"What do you mean, 'excuse'?" replied Eriol, feigning slight hurt. "I had a legitimate reason."

A half grin grew on her face. "Such as…?"

Eriol merely took the gaily wrapped bento out of her hands and smiled. "I promised to have lunch with a good friend. Now… shall we?"

Tomoyo nodded, the half grin replaced with a smile. As the pair walked side by side out of the classroom, she contemplated just how things had changed. Hiiragizawa-san's plan had been simple.

-

_"If you would permit me, I could accompany you during lunch so that Sakura-san won't see you being alone. That way, you will not feel guilty at making Sakura-san guilty." _

_Tomoyo looked so startled, he had to laugh. "I'd like to think that having me join you for lunch isn't as bad an experience as you might imagine, Daidouji-san." _

_The pale girl immediately shook her head. "No, that's not what I meant. I'm sorry. It's just that… are you sure you wouldn't mind? Surely you'd like to join Sakura and Syaoran…" _

_"I believe that if I intrude on their lunch once more, Li-san will not be responsible for his actions over a sudden lack of anger management." Grinned Eriol. "And I think that if the seniors saw that I was indeed, shall we say, engaged in something, they would stop trying to ask me to share their lunches." _

_Tomoyo, in the pit of her stomach, felt alongside a feeling of agreement, a slight feeling of resentment. He was merely using her to ward off the fans. _

_Then again, wasn't she just using him to alleviate the feeling of guilt off her shoulders?_

_She contemplated his face for a little more before nodding. "…alright, Hiiragizawa-san. That sounds sensible." _

-

Ever since then, she and Eriol had shared their bento boxes. Their chosen spot was one that was a distance away from Sakura and Syaoran as well as Chiharu and Yamazaki. It was under the shade of the school building, rather secluded where they could observe everyone that chose to have lunch out on the school lawn. To the others, they were just two students whose faces no one could really make out.

That day, Tomoyo had packed some sushi and salmon sashimi and since Eriol had been kind enough to provide some lasagna last time, she had gone and baked a small cake just yesterday afternoon. Eriol's dark blue eyes lit up with a kind of childlike glee to see the slice of sponge cake topped with kiwi slices and strawberry halves sitting placidly amongst the fish and rice.

-

"Daidouji-san, that looks absolutely delicious."

"It's the least I could do." Tomoyo smiled widely. "That lasagna was cooked to perfection. I had no idea you could cook that well."

"Well, it's amazing what one can do with a cookbook." He smiled as he picked up his pair of chopsticks. "I'm glad you enjoyed it that much."

Tomoyo picked up her own share of sushi. "I hope the sponge cake tastes good. I wasn't sure if you liked kiwi or strawberry."

"Ah, I love both. Sweet and sour is a wonderful combination." He popped some crabmeat wrapped rice and seaweed into his mouth. "Rather like most of the couples here."

"Hmm… an example?"

He smiled. "Sakura and my ever delightful descendant for one. I don't think I need to tell you who is sweet and who is sour."

Tomoyo chuckled. "Alright. Let me try… Chiharu-chan and Yamazaki-kun?"

"Considering Chiharu-san's tendency to violence whenever Yamazaki-kun stretches the truth… I'd say Chiharu-san would veer towards the sour side."

"But it's always Yamazaki-kun who starts it all, what with him lying and _someone_ backing him up in his fabrications." replied Tomoyo with a small grin as she swallowed some rice.

Eriol just smiled as he placed some salmon into his mouth and declined to reply to that statement. "Perhaps they're interchangeable." He looked thoughtful as he chewed, savoured the taste of the sushi and swallowed. "What about Rika-san and Terada-sensei?"

"Rika-chan is most definitely sweet," said Tomoyo immediately. "But as for Terada-sensei, I believe that he's sweet as well. I don't think there's a sour side to him at all."

"Wouldn't that be a sort of strawberry and chocolate combination then?"

Tomoyo took a sip of water from a flask and shook her head. "More like frosting and chocolate. Strawberry has a tart side to it as well and both Rika-chan and Terada-sensei are among the sweetest people I know."

Eriol nodded in agreement. "True. Your observations never fail to be accurate, do they?"

"I guess it's a side effect," replied Tomoyo with a smile. "You can't afford not to be observant behind a camcorder lens. Now, let's see… what about Naoko-chan and Toshiro-san?"

The dark haired boy pondered the suggestion for a minute. "Naoko-san, even with her borderline obsession with the supernatural… she cares a lot for you, Sakura-san, Rika-san, Chiharu-san and Yamazaki-kun. I'd say she's sweet."

"And from what I've seen of Toshiro-san, he's sweet as well." Tomoyo's eyes sparked suddenly with glee. "Did you know, he offered to pay Naoko's overdue book fines twice in a week?"

Eriol had to chuckle at the happiness in his friend's violet eyes. "You seem to be happier about it than Naoko-san. But we have two sweet combinations now… aren't there any more sweet-sour duos?"

Tomoyo offered him a plastic fork.

-

"Well… if you like, you could consider us."

-

"Oh?" Eriol smiled as he took the fork from her fingers. "Then, which side would I be, in your opinion?"

Tomoyo tilted her head and put her finger to her chin, as was her habit when she was thinking. "I'd say… you would be the kiwi. You can be tart at times but you're never so sour until it's unpleasant. You're really just sour enough to enhance the flavour…"

Strangely enough, it gave Eriol a feeling of delight to see a slight crimson blush rush to her cheeks as she realized what she had just said.

"That's just my opinion…"

"And I thank you for such a compliment, Daidouji-san." He smiled genuinely. "I'm afraid I can't say anything other than that the strawberry suits you quite well. Pleasantly sweeter but tangy enough to add character." As if to prove his point, he speared a thin slice of strawberry and ate it with a smile.

"Hiiragizawa-san, if those kind of honeyed words don't work on Sakura, it certainly won't work on me either," grinned Tomoyo.

"Alas, the fair lady's sharp perception once again pierces through the façade," lamented Eriol with a large, unconvincing grin. "I present my most humble apologies. May we start over?"

"You are forgiven. Yes, we may," beamed Tomoyo, cheerfully entertaining him in his banter. The two spent the next ten minutes just talking and sharing the slice of cake. Eriol somehow managed to cajole her into at least taking one bite. Then another, and another and another…

"Ah!" Tomoyo cried out softly. "I'm really sorry, Hiiragizawa-san! I ate most of your share…!"

"Really?" He looked at the box where a few crumbs were all that remained of the once scrumptious cake. "Oh, so you did."

"I promise, I'll bring another slice for you tomorrow." She shook her head. "What on earth was I thinking…?"

Eriol shook his head. "No, no. Tomorrow, _I _shall bring lunch. And dessert in thanks for your cake."

Tomoyo protested but her words were waved away. She finally sighed in resignation. "Very well then. But I'm letting _you _dig into it. We can consider each other even then. Agreed?"

"You're a shrewd one, Daidouji-san. But," Eriol nodded with his ever-present smile. "Agreed."

It occurred to Tomoyo just then, how often the both of them smiled but never really meant it. She had been guilty of empty, hollow smiles before. He too, she noticed, still seemed to paste smiles on his face like a mask now and again. Regardless of his cheerful demeanour, she wondered just how many of his smiles actually meant something.

"…Hiiragizawa-san."

"Yes?"

She wondered if he would be surprised at her line of questioning or maybe confused. But she knew Eriol better than to underestimate his intelligence.

-

"Are any of your smiles real at all?"

-

Eriol had been a master at disguising any sort of emotion that even remotely suggested surprise. But this question had caught him off guard. Nevertheless, he still had his wits about him and tilted his head slightly.

"Why the sudden question?"

Tomoyo looked at the various students spread all across the courtyard and quietly explained. "I was just wondering about... how often you smile… but never seem to be actually happy."

Eriol followed her gaze at the students as well and thought for a little while. Finally, he came up with an answer. "Not many of my smiles are meant to convey happiness, I'll admit that. However… I dare say that the ones that are actually happy, possess a lot of joy." He looked back at her. "Would I be wrong in saying that… perhaps you are the same?"

A small smile appeared as if to prove him right. "No… no, you wouldn't be wrong. I suppose that for us… genuine smiles are rare but deep." She turned to look at him as well with a wider smile. "Unlike some people we could mention."

Eriol chuckled and nodded. "Unlike some people we could mention. But let me just say this, Daidouji-san." He sat up from where he had been reclining a minute earlier. "Whenever one of your rare real smiles emerge, people notice. They may not be able to place just what is different, but somehow, they _know _it's a different smile."

"…_sou ka_." She turned away again, just in time to see Chiharu smack Yamazaki, probably for some tall tale regarding soba fish and soy sauce. She giggled as Yamazaki feebly tried to protest in vain since Chiharu _never _bought anything he said.

Eriol smiled at her amusement. Trust Tomoyo to brush away a subtle compliment such as that. Suddenly, she spoke again.

"You know what, Hiiragizawa-san? I believe you have the same problem."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Really?"

She beamed, a small tinge of mischievousness in it. "No one knows what it is exactly but there's something about your real smiles that aren't the same. Something that reminds us you aren't always there to annoy Li-kun until he's ready to wring your neck and throw you off the Tokyo Tower."

Eriol laughed softly. "I see… Tell you what, Daidouji-san. I have a proposition for you." His blue eyes gleamed with what Tomoyo had deemed 'suspicious intent'.

-

"Whenever we see each other, we'll remind each other to smile for real. What do you say?"

-

Tomoyo looked at his outstretched pinky and with little hesitation, wrapped her own around his. "Deal." She beamed, for real this time.

-

With a satisfied nod, Eriol released her finger and they went back to observing the rest of the students, both offering comments now and then. Some were witty exchanges, others were intended to make the other companion laugh.

But both of them had the same thought in mind as the bell rang and they helped each other to clean up and head back to class.

-

_He/She looks better with those genuine smiles. _

_- _

* * *

- 

At the end of the day, everyone was at his or her respective lockers, getting ready to go home. Tomoyo felt a tap on her shoulder just as she was finished filming Naoko latching onto Toshiro for the extremely cute thing he had done in the library that day – he'd gallantly paid her fine for her. Again. (Tomoyo just couldn't help but film the part where Toshiro had used the opportunity to ask Naoko out for ice cream. That had been too good to miss)

She switched the power off and turned to see her lunch partner smirking at her.

-

Tomoyo smiled, recalling the deal earlier that day. "For real, remember?"

Eriol's smirk turned into a grin. A grin that was… somewhat different. "For real."

-

From the sidelines, Syaoran raised a suspicious eyebrow as Sakura tied her shoelace.

"What the heck are they doing, smiling at each other like that?"

Sakura looked up and looked in the direction Syaoran was facing. "What? It's just Eriol-kun and Tomoyo talking to each other."

"More like _smiling _at each other like plain idiots."

"Hoe?" Sakura peered intently. Her boyfriend was right. They _were_ just smiling at each other, having a silent conversation. But… there was something that wasn't quite the same. She couldn't place it… but something was different about those two.

-

Deciding to wonder about it later, she bent back down to finish tying her loose shoelace.

-

* * *

Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura (c) CLAMP 


	6. Rest

Diamond Sky

**Chapter Six: **Rest

-

A/N: ((_word))_ -Words spoken in English.

-

* * *

- 

"Now, I'm going to pass your composition books back. Please look them over and make note of the corrections needed. Most of you still need practice in using your verbs and tenses. When you're done, copy the composition question on the board. AND before you groan and moan, may I remind you that your final year exams involve a good deal of writing. Practice makes perfect."

-

"So we've heard," was one of the mutters that emerged.

-

Yukio-sensei merely raised an eyebrow. "I'll pretend I didn't hear that, Yukiko-kun. And with that in mind, I'd like all of you to turn to page 40. Please complete questions 1 to 10. Remember people: keep your penmanship NEAT and ORDERLY. The last pieces of homework some of you turned in could have been used for the lining of my canary's cage! I could hardly read a word!"

Mumbles and mutters replied to Yukio-sensei's warning and the teacher raised an eyebrow again. "ANYWAY… also turn to page 42 and copy the questions there and answer them in FULL. No one word answers and if you don't know the answer, do NOT, for the life of me, write down a smart aleck answer like 'You tell me'. Tsuzuki-kun, this means YOU."

"Hai, sensei! It shall be done!" Said student cheerily replied much to the amusement of his cohorts who KNEW he didn't mean a word he said.

-

"I'll believe it when I see it," replied the teacher dryly, also knowing Tsuzuki-kun wasn't about to shock him by doing what he was told. "Junichi-kun, would you be so kind as to pass out the books? Thank you."

-

Within a few minutes, everyone had received their books and was looking them over with silent groans. The entire week, almost all their teachers seemed to have gone into some sort of 'Torture-Students-With-More-Work' state of mind and had piled on the assignments. Yukio-sensei's latest homework just made that day's load the size of Mt. Fuji. And that was not a hyperbole in the least.

-

Tomoyo grimaced; the pile of assignments she needed to go through that afternoon daunted even her. She turned to check on her best friend behind her and caught Syaoran trying to keep Sakura from giving herself a concussion with her Japanese textbook. When Syaoran managed to snatch Sakura's textbook away and shove it in his desk, the auburn haired girl looked up at Tomoyo and pleaded with emerald eyes the silent message of 'Help meeee!!!'

Tomoyo could only nod in understanding. She caught Syaoran's eye. He shook his head at her when she raised her eyebrows questioningly. Nope, he couldn't believe the amount of homework either.

A row ahead of Tomoyo on Rika's right, Naoko caught her eye and mimed choking herself. Quietly giggling, Tomoyo nodded as well and turned back to her book.

-

A murmur, just loud enough for Tomoyo to hear came from her left.

"I doubt that Naoko-san choking herself in that manner is going to help complete this essay in any way."

Stifling a giggle, Tomoyo glanced to her left to meet the dancing eyes of Eriol and grinned.

"I should have known you would be the only one who isn't tempted to do such a thing with all the homework we've gotten today." She murmured in reply.

"I prefer carbon monoxide suffocation. Dying in your sleep without any pain sounds like a more preferable way to expire."

"You do realize you're being very morbid today, Hiiragizawa-san."

"I apologize."

Tomoyo let out a low chuckle. "Apology accepted. Now, I think we'd better get back to work before Yukio-sensei catches us talking."

-

Nodding, he turned back to his work. However, as Eriol bent over his book, copying the assignment, Tomoyo continued to watch him.

It surprised her how often these small murmured conversations would crop up in class. He or she would make a comment and the other would reply. It was effortless and even Naoko had mock-complained about how Eriol-kun and Tomoyo-chan disrupted her concentration because of the murmuring that was going on behind her.

Not that Tomoyo minded one whit. Eriol would only offer a comment or ask a question after the teacher had finished talking or assigning homework. If she was busy, he never said a word, only waiting for her to finish what she was doing before mentioning that her hair was rather askew. Was she that confused with the assignment?

What she found surprising was that _she _had also picked up the trait and would also murmur a remark occasionally. To add to the matter, she actually expected and waited for a reply from Eriol's part. She was never disappointed though. Sometimes, even Sakura would join in and the both of them welcomed her happily.

What was stranger still was that to each other, they were still "Hiiragizawa-san" and "Daidouji-san".

But Tomoyo never asked and Eriol never questioned. They were happy as they were. Why complicate things further?

Suddenly becoming aware that she'd been staring at him, Tomoyo quickly turned her amethyst eyes away from her friend and began writing.

-

Without noticing the small smile on Eriol's face since he knew that he'd been the object of her scrutiny for the past few minutes.

Not to mention that the rare blush on her face never failed to make him smile for the oddest reasons.

-

* * *

- 

**RIIIIIIIING!! **

**- **

After the students of 1C had filed out of the class, Sakura, Rika, Naoko, Chiharu, Yamazaki and Syaoran all halted in their tracks and looked at Eriol and Tomoyo.

-

Tomoyo blinked at the sudden focus of attention when she looked up from her bag. "Nani?"

"Eriol-kun, Tomoyo-chan maybe you two better have lunch with us again today…" ventured Sakura worriedly. "I still think the both of you need protection."

Syaoran snorted. "Daidouji maybe. But Hiiragizawa's fine on his own. Let him get killed."

Eriol smiled amiably. "As always, your concern is ever touching, Li-san." He said without a single shred of sarcasm in his voice.

"Well, I'd be happy to eat with all of you… But I know for a fact that Rika-chan has a new recipe she wants to try out. Toshiro-san and Naoko-san have a new book to look for in the library today… and I'm pretty certain you four want to be alone-"

Chiharu vehemently cut in Tomoyo's words. "Sakura and Syaoran-kun! Not me and Yamazaki!"

"Chiharu-chan… she didn't even say which four." Said Rika gently.

The snickers and giggles that ensued made Chiharu turn so red, she looked like she was about to spontaneously combust from sheer embarrassment. Yamazaki just blinked then decided to tell the tale of why people blush. Apparently, there were little men inside their ears that turned dials clockwise at least twice a day. In doing so, they worked a strange mechanism that painted people's cheeks with red paint from the insi-

-

**WHAM! **

-

"Itei…"

Chiharu replaced the mallet back to where it came from to the amusement of Eriol and the sweat drops of the rest.

"Toshiro-kun never minds joining us for lunch." said Naoko with concern. "We can always look for those books another time."

Rika nodded. "And I can always try out that new recipe next week."

"See?" Sakura turned to her best friend. "We're really worried about you two."

"At least with us, there's safety in numbers." Added Chiharu. "Do you have any idea what those two mobs can do to you?"

"Even if you somehow managed to avoid them, you can't put them off hold. They're everywhere." Yamazaki grinned as he rubbed the bump on his head.

Tomoyo sighed. Eriol just shook his head with a smile.

-

Word had gotten around that Hiiragizawa Eriol now had lunch regularly with Daidouji Tomoyo.

-

This meant that the respective I-Love-Daidouji-Tomoyo fan club (ILDTC) and HEFC members were NOT happy campers.

-

And this also meant that Eriol and Tomoyo's quiet lunches had been interrupted by attempts to get "Eriol-kun to come and taste test Junko-sempai's new bento" while the rest of HEFC went to politely mention to Tomoyo not to hog Eriol all to herself or mysteriously get trampled on by at least five dozen pairs of human feet on the way home.

-

The ILDTC, in the meanwhile had taken Eriol aside and threatened to turn him into a human meatball and toss him into the school incinerator if he so much as approached Tomoyo again or even took one bite out of her sushi one more time. It was rather like Li Syaoran, only multiplied by a few dozen boys.

-

This went on for two consecutive days before Sakura and co. decided it was high time for Tomoyo and Eriol to join them for lunch to make sure both of them didn't get seriously injured. So for at least two weeks, Yamazaki and Chiharu had sat with Sakura and Syaoran under the sakura tree, Rika had only tried one new recipe and Toshiro had been removed from the library. Syaoran didn't voice his annoyance or anything but EVERYONE knew he hated having his lunch with Sakura interrupted on account of Hiiragizawa Eriol. It was as plain as day.

Tomoyo, while highly appreciating her friends' concern, knew very well that she was disturbing their routines, particularly Sakura and Syaoran. It was rather like barging into a pair of newlyweds on their honeymoon. And to tell the truth, it was hard to plan with Hiiragizawa-san on how to get Chiharu and Yamazaki to actually confess to each other when they were in plain sight and in earshot. She glanced at Eriol who was standing by the window for help.

-

Catching Tomoyo's eye, he looked up and smiled. "Now, Sakura-san, Naoko-san, Chiharu-san, Rika-san, Yamazaki-kun, there's absolutely nothing to worry about. It's been two weeks anyway and we are unscathed."

"Nothing to worry about?!" cried Sakura, protectively putting her hands on Tomoyo's shoulders. "Do you know what those girls SAID to Tomoyo-chan?! Even I got scared!"

"I guarantee you, Sakura-san, there will be no trouble today." Eriol smiled as he placed one hand on the windowsill. He grinned as he looked back out the window. "Well, at least not until they get through with what they're doing."

"You better not have put up any booby traps for those people, idiotic as they are." Scowled Syaoran. "They're still mainly innocent."

"Trust me, my _kawaii_ descendant, this had NOTHING to do with me." Said Eriol with a very disturbing smile. "Take a look."

Everyone went over to the window where a large group of guys and girls were having some semblance of a face off in the school lawn. The rest of the students had made themselves scarce and were watching from behind windows and doors.

-

"Wait a minute, isn't that Junko-sempai and Leiko-sempai?" pointed out Chiharu from the third floor window.

Rika placed a hand over her mouth. "Goodness, they're yelling at Jiro-kun and Danno-sempai."

"Yelling? It looks more like they've declared war!" exclaimed Naoko.

"Speaking of wars-" began Yamazaki.

-

**SMACK! **

-

Sakura winced at the hand gestures that were being exchanged. She'd seen those being used by her elder brother when he was in a bad mood. "I think they're fighting over Eriol-kun and Tomoyo-chan!"

Syaoran immediately whirled around to glare at Eriol. "What did you do to make those two mobs turn on each- What the?"

-

Everyone looked up and turned around.

-

"Hoe!?" went Sakura with wide eyes.

Chiharu sweat dropped. Naoko placed a hand on her head, rubbing her temple. Yamazaki just smiled resignedly. Syaoran rolled his eyes.

"Oh well… maybe you can all have lunch indoors today…" suggested Rika with a smile as she picked up her cookbook.

"It's not like we're gonna find them anyway…" mumbled Naoko. Sakura just blinked.

-

* * *

- 

Up on the roof, Tomoyo unwrapped the handkerchief off Eriol's bento, shaking her head. "I feel really bad about leaving them to fight like that."

"Don't worry too much about it." Eriol grinned. "It's not like we didn't tell them that we were only friends."

"I guess you're right. But leaving Sakura and the rest like that…" Tomoyo shook her head. "I guess they'll understand, won't they?"

"I'm sure if they don't, we can explain later after lunch. Right now," Eriol looked up at the blue sky with white fluffy clouds slowly floating past. "I say we enjoy Nakuru's cooking."

"Ruby Moon made this?" Tomoyo handed her friend a pair of chopsticks. "It looks good."

Eriol chuckled. "Trust me when I warn you: they may turn out to be sweeter than they're supposed to be."

Tomoyo raised an eyebrow. "Sugar instead of salt?"

He gestured to a smaller box. "That's why I brought some tarts I made so we don't go hungry."

She laughed as she picked up some rice and dipped it in some sauce with the second pair of chopsticks. Carefully placing it in her mouth and tasting it slowly, her eyes widened.

Eriol quickly handed her a paper napkin. "Syrup instead of soy sauce as well, I'm guessing."

Swallowing slowly, she smiled weakly and took the napkin to wipe her mouth. "Maybe she mixed up the recipe…?"

Eriol shook his head as he rewrapped the bento. "No, no… Nakuru just loves sugar. Beyond all human comprehension."

"But she isn't human." Pointed out Tomoyo. "Not exactly."

"Then it's not so strange after all." Eriol smiled widely as he passed her a peach tart. "Here. What do you think?"

Tomoyo smiled as she munched on the sweet dessert. "Hiiragizawa-san, you could open your own café with your cooking."

"Ah, but would you join me as a partner?"

"Hmm… maybe. But I would like to open my own clothing store." She grinned. "Would you help me out there as well?"

"Only if you'd come with me on a tour around the world, supplying the vocals for my music when we play for European royalty." Eriol beamed.

Tomoyo laughed at the absurdity of it all. "Well, whatever you do in the future, I'm sure it will be fantastic. There doesn't seem to be anything you cannot do."

"I've had plenty of practice… a few hundred years of practice really…" He smiled. "But I say you're better at all this than I yet, with all due respect, you have no magical powers or magical help." Eriol's smile grew. "You're a far better person than I am."

"Hiiragizawa-san, no one is better than anyone. We're all still under the same sky, on the same planet…" She smiled. "We're all the same. No one better, no one worse. Although I wish Yukio-sensei would realize we're all human, not robots."

Eriol chuckled. "I never knew you to be one to be afraid of hard work."

"I'm not. It's just that the homework load this entire week has been so heavy. Every day, it's always Geography, Math and English. Now I think Yukio-sensei's starting to pile on Japanese. And to think I still have some dresses I'd like to finish and choir practice every other day." She shook her head tiredly and rested her head against the fencing of the roof.

"I'm sorry for complaining so much."

"Daidouji-san," started Eriol as he sat beside her, setting aside the box. "You don't need to apologize to me for feeling tired. I know there have been times Nakuru insists I complain or I might apparently go insane."

She chuckled. "So even the great Clow Reed can feel like a wilted flower at times."

"I'm still human." He reminded her with a smile.

-

"I admit… sometimes I forget that." Tomoyo turned to look at him. "I forget you need a rest too at times. I apologize for that."

Eriol looked at her for a minute before nodding. "That's alright. But I forget too, with all your capabilities, you are human as well. Forgive me?"

"Always." She smiled at him.

He returned the smile and the both of them looked upwards where the white clouds were being blown slowly across the blue background by the wind. Like white sails of an unhurried ship, they moved leisurely and languidly. Wisps of cirrus and fluffy cumulus were all mixed together and blown gradually into uncertain shapes and sizes.

The companionable silence was broken suddenly when Eriol felt compelled to say something.

-

"You know… if you ever need a rest, Daidouji-san, from anything, you can always call me. Perhaps we can escape to the roof like we did today. Just for a little while."

-

Tomoyo blinked and looked at him, only to meet an earnest, sincere gaze made of two wise blue eyes.

She smiled gently, not knowing that her own purple eyes were twinkling slightly.

-

"Only if you'd call me in return."

-

"Agreed."

-

The two friends then turned back to their upward gaze to the sky. Like the clouds, Tomoyo found herself suddenly unhurried and calm.

-

-

"They're up on the roof!!"

-

-

Until now that is.

-

"Daidouji-san." Eriol amiably addressed her as two separate groups were fighting each other to get out of the doorway to the roof first. "Time for us to leave."

Grabbing both bento boxes, she got to her feet with Eriol's help. "How?"

"Magic."

-

Still hanging onto her hand, both disappeared in a wink.

-

* * *

- 

Breathing a sigh, Tomoyo finally let go of her pen after completing her English essay. After an hour and a half of non-stop work, she figured she deserved a break before tackling Yukio-sensei's assignment. Getting up from her chair and stretching, she flopped back onto her bed and let herself sink into the softness of the mattress and the thick blankets. A picture of her and her mother caught her eye and she smiled. Daidouji Sonomi was overseas for a week but she called every night to check on her daughter and how things were in Tomoeda.

Her mind wandered onto other matters. Today had been weird, to put it one way. ILDTC and HEFC had both been reprimanded for disorderly conduct and given stern warnings. Strangely enough, no one seemed to blame her or Eriol for it. Then again, hadn't they both politely tried to defuse the situation much earlier?

Putting the matter out of her mind, she continued to lie amongst her bed linen, muffling the sounds of cleaning that was going on downstairs. Her tired mind started to drift and settled on a soft white cloud, gently floating across the sky…

-

A buzzing sound made Tomoyo jolt.

-

Blinking, she slowly sat up and looked around in the darkness. Someone had turned off her room light. Had she fallen asleep? Looking at the bed side drawers where her alarm clock sat, she gasped slightly to see that it was 5.56 p.m. She'd been sleeping for an hour!

Still the buzzing continued. She recognized it as the vibration of her cell phone. Climbing out of her bed, she picked it up from her desk.

-

"Moshi moshi?"

"_Konbanwa, Daidouji-san."_

"…Hiiragizawa-san?" Flipping on the light switch, Tomoyo winced at the sudden change. "Konbanwa."

"_You sound sleepy. Have you been taking a nap?"_

She smiled. "If I find that you've been spying on me, I _will_ set my bodyguards on you."

The person on the other line chuckled. "_I'm not surprised that you still manage to sound so amiable even when threatening bodily harm."_

"Only to you, I'm afraid." She replied easily although she was stifling a laugh.

"_Well, I apologize if I've interrupted any sweet dreams."_

"That's quite alright. Did you want something?"

"_Now, Daidouji-san, what makes you think I have some sort of ulterior motive? Can a friend not call another friend just to talk?_"

"They can. But you wouldn't call my cell phone only to have a friendly conversation. Even with magic, you'd still need some time to finish _all _our homework today." Tomoyo grinned.

"_Touché. I wanted to see if you would like to come over for dinner. Nakuru is insisting that she see the girl who was brave enough to swallow her rice."_

Tomoyo laughed. "It was only one mouthful!"

_"One mouthful is worthy of a medal in our book. Or so Spinel says. He would like to see you too."_

"Well… I don't know. I still have Japanese to complete. It's due tomorrow, in case you've forgotten…"

A chuckle sounded again. "_I'm not as irresponsible as you may think. You're welcome to finish your homework over here."_

The invitation was sounding better and better. And seeing Nakuru-san and Spinel-san would be fun. "I think I can come over. May I call you back?"

"_Don't worry about it. If you can make it, you're welcome at our house at 7.00. If you can't, then I shall see you tomorrow morning in class."_

"Alright. Jaa ne."

"_Jaa." _

_- _

Hanging up, Tomoyo quickly flung open her door open and hurried downstairs. "Shinata-san, have you seen Tora-san?"

The manservant smiled at his young mistress. "I saw him in the dining room a minute ago, Tomoyo-sama."

"Thank you!" Hurrying into the large dining area, she saw the head butler of the household. "Tora-san!"

Immediately, the old butler turned and nodded in acknowledgement at the young mistress. "Tomoyo-sama, what may I do for you?"

"Please tell Eiji-san not to cook dinner for me tonight. I'll be at a friend's for dinner."

The butler's expression didn't move an inch as he nodded. "I'll arrange for Shiro to drive you to Kinomoto-san's residence."

"No, not Sakura's." Tomoyo smiled. "It's a different friend."

-

NOW the butler's face changed into one of concern. "Tomoyo-sama, Daidouji-sama left strict orders to make sure you stayed safe while she's in Spain for a conference. I shall need to know who your friend is and where he or she lives. And if you walk over there, I shall have to send the bodyguards with you…"

-

"I understand, Tora-san. His name is Hiiragizawa Eriol. He lives in a manor just ten minutes from here. I know the way." She looked pleadingly at the old butler. "Tora-san, I'd appreciate it if this time, I go unescorted. Please? Just this once?"

Tora struggled not to grimace. "Tomoyo-sama, you know I can't do that." The disappointed expression on her face though tugged at him. "But I tell you what, Tomoyo-sama. Let Shiro drive you to your friend's house. That way he can make sure you get there safely. Then when you're ready to come home, call us and Shiro will be there to pick you up. Does that arrangement suit you?"

Tomoyo smiled and nodded. She would much rather have a large car take her to Eriol's than a group of bodyguards surrounding her throughout the entire dinner and back. "Thank you, Tora-san. I'll be ready to go in an hour."

The old butler watched his young mistress run upstairs and raised an eyebrow.

-

_His _name is _Hiiragizawa Eriol. _

_- _

Well. This was a first…

-

* * *

- 

In a cream coloured sundress with small pale yellow roses along the knee length hem, Tomoyo wondered if she had over or under dressed for dinner as she stood on the doorstep and rang the doorbell.

-

_Ding doong… _

_-_

She could hear some shouts from inside and a crash that seemed to involve glassware considering the tinkling. Tomoyo turned and waved at the limo that waited some feet away at the end of the driveway. Shiro, the chauffeur, tipped his peaked cap with a friendly smile and drove away.

-

"SUUUUPPIII-CHAAAAAAAANN!!!" was the loud, piercing battle cry that echoed within the house.

"_((GET HER AWAY FROM ME!! NOOO!! NO MORE PROCESSED SUGAR!!))"_

"_((SUPPI-CHAN!! Come back here!! You look so CUUUTE in big bows!! Come on!!))_"

_"((ERIOL-SAMA!! Make her STOOOP!! MAKE HER STO- GAAK!!))_"

-

The door seemed to fly inwards and Tomoyo blinked to see the tall brunette and a struggling smoky gray version of Kero-chan with a large poofy pale pink ribbon around his neck under her arm.

-

"TOMOYO-SAMA!!!"

-

**GLOMP!! **

**- **

"It, it's good to see you again, Nakuru-san!" was the muffled greeting.

"Get OFF her, Nakuru! You're squashing her to death!!" scolded the still struggling sun guardian. "AND LET ME GO!!"

Nakuru bounced right off and helped Tomoyo up to her feet. "Come on in! Eriol-sama's just setting the table for dinner!"

-

As quick as a blink, the girl was ushered inside the large manor. The living room didn't look as bad as the crashes had indicated. A tall lampshade and the broken remains of a china vase by the sofa was all that had fallen to the marble floor.

"You know, Eriol-sama was so worried you wouldn't show up!" chirped Nakuru as she pushed Tomoyo in the direction of the kitchen. "He'll be SOOO glad you came!!"

"Uh, Nakuru-san… have you had sugar just now?" squeaked Tomoyo before the statement hit her brain and made her wonder slightly.

From under Nakuru's arm was the muffled reply of Spinel. "This is normal. Trust me: she's WORSE when she's had anything sweet. Someone please get this ribbon off my neck and get some shoelaces."

"Why shoelaces?" asked Nakuru, still grinning maniacally.

"To HANG myself!"

-

"Now, Spinel, what would I do when you suddenly decide to commit suicide in front of a guest?"

-

Tomoyo smiled to see Eriol as he emerged from a doorway, neatly dressed in a dark blue, long sleeved shirt and off white pants. "Please forgive them. They're usually better behaved." He said as he took her books from her and placed them on the kitchen counter.

Nakuru stuck her tongue out at him. "Says you! You're the one who started yesterday's soap suds fight!!"

He beamed at a chuckling Tomoyo, pointedly ignoring the accusation. "I'm sorry to say that I thought you wouldn't make it."

She smiled. "I couldn't resist a dinner cooked by the famous Hiiragizawa Eriol."

"The lady pays too high a compliment," replied Eriol with a grin. He looked behind Tomoyo and smiled at his guardian. "Nakuru, would you please help me finish setting the table?"

"Haaaai!!"

"Spinel, make sure you two don't break any more plates."

"Why am I included!?" was the resounding retort as Nakuru bounced through the doorway and into the dining room. "SHE'S the one who keeps dropping them- NAKURU!! FOR THE 310th TIME, LET GO!!"

Tomoyo giggled as she watched them go. Turning back to Eriol, she held out a light blue wrapped box. "For you."

"You know you didn't have to, Daidouji-san." He said, taking the box and setting it beside her books. "But thank you."

"It was no trouble." Tomoyo grinned. "But I expect a gourmet meal."

Eriol laughed. "You won't be disappointed, I assure you. How do you feel about fettuccine alfredo ala Hiiragizawa?"

Her brilliant violet eyes twinkled with delight. "I don't know about Hiiragizawa but I love fettuccine."

"And spaghetti and ravioli and penne and lasagna…"

She laughed. "Alright, alright. You have me there." She tilted her head. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you cooked Italian just to get me to come and have dinner here."

"Now, Daidouji-san, why would you think that?" Innocence glowed from him like light from within a 90 watt bulb.

Tomoyo shook her head with a laugh. "Just a hunch."

With a large grin, Eriol offered his arm. "Shall we?"

With a large smile of her own, Tomoyo took his arm without hesitation. "Lead the way, good sir."

As they emerged from the kitchen, Tomoyo clapped a hand to her mouth to stop from laughing at Spinel's predicament. The poor thing was stuck in one of the empty wine glasses and Nakuru was now pouring sugar all over him, giggling all the way.

"Someone. Just… just shoot me. Right in the head. NOW." Deadpanned Spinel, looking at his master who was having trouble trying not to laugh. "If you care for me at all, Eriol-sama, you will pick up that butter knife and stab me in the skull."

Taking pity on him, Tomoyo let go of Eriol and pulled Spinel gently out of the wine glass as Eriol took away the sugar bowl from Nakuru. She smoothed down his fur and set him gently in front of her plate of fettuccine.

"Come now, Spinel-san. Cheer up. I'll give you my slice of garlic bread, ne?"

Spinel grumbled inaudibly but relented. "Yes, Tomoyo-sama."

Eriol raised an eyebrow as he stood behind Tomoyo's chair, pulling it out for her. "Spinel, Nakuru… be polite."

Spinel coughed. "I'm sorry, Tomoyo-san."

"I don't see anything wrong with Tomoyo-sama!" chirped Nakuru from her place.

Tomoyo sat down and smiled at the cheery moon guardian. "That's okay. You can just call me Tomoyo."

"Okay, Tomoyo-sama!"

Sighing, Eriol went over to his seat. "Nakuru…"

"What?!" She grinned.

With an amused air, he shook his head. "Never mind. Shall we?"

-

All three nodded. "**Itadakimasu!!**"

-

* * *

Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura (c) CLAMP. 


	7. Retreat

Diamond Sky

**Chapter Seven**: Retreat

-

"No, absolutely not. Guests do NOT wash up after dinner."

"Friends help friends wash up after a scrumptious and delicious dinner. Aren't I your friend?"

"You are my friend but also a _guest_. Guests do not wash the plates and silverware after a meal. That's called courtesy."

"Helping to wash up is also common courtesy."

"Daidouji-san…"

"Hiiragizawa-san…"

-

Nakuru rolled her eyes as she stood by the sink in pink rubber gloves and scrubbed a plate with a sponge. "For goodness sake, stop arguing like an old married couple over who gets to wash the dishes!! Come on already!!"

Spinel, who was sitting on the counter, quietly snickered. "I'd let Tomoyo-sama rinse if I were you, Eriol-sama."

"Come on, Tomoyo-sama!" urged Nakuru impatiently.

With a satisfied smile at Eriol, Tomoyo went to the sink and rinse off the already soaped up cutlery. With a sigh, Eriol glanced at Spinel. "Why is it that when it comes to dishes, I never seem to win?"

"Well, considering that you can do almost anything and everything, this may just be one of your very rare disadvantages." Answered Spinel smartly.

He raised an eyebrow at that and lowered his voice. "And I thought I told you to be polite to her."

"I _am_ being polite!"

"Tomoyo-sama?"

Spinel smirked and reverted suddenly to English. _"__((J__udging by how often you've mentioned her in almost every conversation you have with me and Ruby, I'd say that Tomoyo-sama _is_ polite.))_"

"_((She's a friend, Spinel. A good friend.))_"

"((_And friends, Eriol-sama, should not be so formal with each other._))" Spinel raised an eyebrow. "_((Ever consider calling her Tomoyo-san?))_"

Eriol kept quiet as he watched Nakuru and Tomoyo laugh at something. "((_It just… doesn't seem right.))_"

Spinel looked at his master for a minute before shaking his head. "_((I thought you had gotten over Mizuki-san_.))"

"((_I have, Spinel… but…_))" He looked at the tiny guardian. "((_Daidouji-san isn't like that. She's a friend. Not someone to look at like that.))_"

As Eriol looked back to the sink, Spinel continued to look at him, sharp eyes watching every tiny move his eyes made. Jumping up onto Eriol's shoulder, the small guardian shook his head again.

-

"((_Your lips say that but your eyes tell a different story, Eriol-sama.))_"

-

The dark eyed youth smiled slightly. "…help me straighten up the living room, will you? She needs to do her homework there."

Spinel got the hint. "Yes, Eriol-sama."

-

* * *

- 

"It's nice to have another girl in the house again, even if it's just for one night!" said Nakuru as she wiped the plates and glasses dry.

Tomoyo smiled. Nakuru had insisted she call her 'Nakuru' and nothing else otherwise she wouldn't answer. "It can get rather lonely in here, can't it?"

"Yeah… but Suppi-chan and Eriol-sama are fun to tease so it isn't so bad!" beamed Nakuru.

Tomoyo giggled as she gathered the silver forks and spoons together. As she placed them in the drawer, she blinked in sudden realization. Slowly, she looked up at Nakuru who was putting the glasses in a cupboard.

-

"Nakuru… what happened to Mizuki-sensei?"

-

It was a good thing Nakuru had already shut the door of the cupboard or she might have dropped another glass. She looked at Tomoyo for a minute, considering lying before letting out a sigh.

-

"Well…"

-

-

_-_

_One of those experiences was the reason why he was leaving his home in England. _

-

_A smile that didn't reach his eyes grew. It had been almost two years since he and his ladylove had discovered that slowly, they were falling apart. _

_-_

_It was not due to anyone's faults and follies; Clow Reed was far too old not to have seen every single sort of folly there was and not understand. It was just that love, as so many people whether magical or not had found out in their lives, wasn't predictable. It just wasn't. _

_He still cared for her. Very much so. But it had quietly shifted into a love that depicted Kaho as someone he wasn't willing to bring into his life as his life's partner or the one that occupied the space in his heart reserved for such a love. He loved her, he had realized one day, as Mizuki Kaho, an equal, a trusted friend… a most beloved sister. _

_Kaho realized this as well even after Eriol dismissed such preposterous thoughts and had said nothing to her. She had gently taken him by the hand and asked him if she had no longer become someone he needed by his side. Asked him if he didn't love her any longer in that manner. _

_-_

_He had tried protesting, tried to deny it, tried not to believe himself and his thoughts. _

_-_

_But Mizuki Kaho excelled far too much in reading his thoughts and heart. _

_-_

_It had been his eyes, said Kaho after he had admitted that to her and to himself. It had been his eyes that had given him away. He no longer glanced at her in the same way he did before. The love was there, yes. But not the kind that struck the heart and ran even deeper into the soul. With a gentle smile, Kaho softly held his pale hands. _

-

"The truth is, Eriol… I don't think I look at you the same way as well. I love you, Eriol. I do love you… But not as I once did."

_- _

_They had spent hours just talking calmly to each other, wondering what had happened, wondering if they could have done anything to change this. In the end though, both came to a conclusion that they hadn't done anything but try to love each other with all of their hearts. Nothing they did would have changed this outcome. _

_So, with a final kiss and low voiced goodbyes, Kaho left his dwelling in England, moving off to some other part of the world. Eriol had remained in his home, listlessly spending his days painting and numbly thinking of nothing. It took a year and plenty of support from Spinel and Nakuru to finish his acceptance of his lost love. That and ongoing correspondence from Kaho informing him on where she was and how she was doing. Her supportive messages of how she'd always care for him made him feel compelled to be strong enough as well to keep replying and also encouraging her when she seemed to be down. _

_His last letter though told her that he was returning to Japan and would try to resume a normal life there. _

_She'd responded two weeks later wishing him all the best. _

-

I'll continue to write as regularly as I can, Eriol, that I promise you. And always remember I'm here for you if you should ever need me.

-

Love,  
Kaho.

-

-

-

"Eriol-sama felt so guilty because he thought he lied to Mizuki-san. Truth is he didn't lie. He just tried to keep going. Both of them tried very hard… but it just didn't work out no matter what they did."

-

Nakuru shrugged helplessly. "I guess that's why he decided to come back to Tomoeda. To be honest, we're all better off here than we were in England."

The moon guardian suddenly realized that Tomoyo had been _very _quiet. She quickly looked at the girl.

Tomoyo had a thoughtful, attentive expression on her face. "…does Mizuki-san still write to him?"

"Um… well…" She hesitated, half knowing what was going to happen and truly not liking the imagined end.

-

But she just couldn't lie at the look on Tomoyo's face.

-

Helplessly, Nakuru nodded. "We get her letters about twice a month. But they're mostly about normal things. She's in Germany at the moment."

Tomoyo nodded and smiled. "I see. Thank you for telling me, Nakuru. I think I'll go do my homework now."

"Tomoyo-sama…" She placed a hand on Tomoyo's shoulder and looked at her concernedly. "They're more brother and sister than anything else."

Tomoyo smiled in a slightly puzzled manner. "Of course, Nakuru. I know."

Despite still being rather nervous, Nakuru smiled and took her hand off Tomoyo's shoulder. "Okay then! I'll go make some uh, drinks for you and Eriol-sama!" At her puzzled look, Nakuru winked.

"Eriol-sama put off his Japanese essay for some reason or another."

Tomoyo smiled. "Thank you for the drinks, Nakuru."

As she walked through the doorway, Nakuru bit her lower lip.

-

She had a _bad_ feeling that Tomoyo's smile had been forced.

-

* * *

- 

It was nearly nine when Tomoyo completed her homework. As she set down her pen on the coffee table, she looked at Eriol who had finished his about ten minutes earlier and shook her head.

-

"You know, there isn't any need for you to grin like that just because you finished earlier than I did."

"I'm not grinning at that. I'm grinning at the fact that you've taken two cups of Nakuru's iced tea and still haven't gone bouncing off the walls."

Tomoyo laughed. "It isn't as bad as that, Hiiragizawa-san. Somehow you exaggerate a lot when it comes to Nakuru and Spinel-san."

Eriol was about to reply when a crash resounded from upstairs.

-

"ERIOL-SAMA!! SUPPI-CHAN POURED STRAWBERRY JAM ALL OVER MY NEW CLOTHES!!"

"WHEEEEEEEEEE!! Dancing with the caaaaanaaaaaaariiiiiiies…!!!"

-

Eriol raised an eyebrow at Tomoyo.

"Well… maybe not a lot…" Tomoyo smiled. "But they care a lot about you."

"I know." He smiled with a sigh. "If only they'd care enough not to try and make each other drunk every day."

Tomoyo grinned. "I'm sure you drive them crazy at times."

"Ah, that I do. It's what family does I suppose." He smiled. "Now that you've finished your homework… do you plan on leaving?"

"If you'd like me to."

"No, of course not," replied Eriol immediately. "You're welcome to stay for as long as you like."

She smiled. "That's very kind of you. But my mother's in Spain at the moment so my curfew is ten. And she usually calls around that time to check on me so… I had better leave early."

"Well, you've an hour." Eriol smiled. "If you want to stay that is…"

Tomoyo glanced at the clock then turned back to him with a smile as she got up from the floor and settled into an armchair. "…if you don't mind, I think I'll stay for a while."

Eriol grinned with delight.

-

The next hour passed by with schemes on how to get Chiharu and Yamazaki to blurt out the plain truth about each other.

-

"You know what… somehow I don't think they actually need to say anything."

"Oh? Why is that?"

"Well… they've been a twosome for so long. Perhaps they just know already." She smiled. "You can tell, behind all that lying and smacking, they know how the other feels."

Eriol smiled. "I see…"

Tomoyo watched the focus in his blue eyes suddenly wander and she grew quiet. She could tell as a fond smile appeared on his face what he was thinking about. Just as he came back to the present, she quietly spoke.

"…Hiiragizawa-san."

Eriol sensed the quietness in her voice and immediately sat up. "Daidouji-san?"

-

She had looked at her hands in her lap. "I mean no offense but… were you thinking of Mizuki-sensei?"

-

The silence that resounded in the living room for a minute made Tomoyo look up and sent a jolt of surprise through her. In one of those rarely seen moments, Eriol looked shell shocked. He stared at Tomoyo for what seemed like a year in a mixture of what appeared to be disbelief and horror. But he quickly regained his composure in a moment and the horrified expression became one of resignation and quiet acceptance. But he still kept his eyes on Tomoyo, never leaving her face.

-

"Did Nakuru tell you what happened?"

Tomoyo shifted in her armchair to sit nearer. "It wasn't her that told me… I asked... I'm sorry. It's just that I was curious. I've been curious for some time but… you never said anything so I thought it best not to ask…"

He sighed, finally looking away. "…yes. Yes, I was thinking of her."

Tomoyo winced inwardly at the sadness in his tone. "I, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

"It isn't any fault of yours, Daidouji-san." He leaned back in his sofa, breathing a sigh. "It wasn't anyone's fault in fact…"

Tomoyo didn't know quite what to say. She didn't dare say anything else for fear of hurting her friend. So she just kept silent and watched him. All sorts of emotions seemed to flash across his expressive eyes behind the pair of glasses.

-

It was him who spoke at last, breaking the rather uncomfortable silence. "It is painful… knowing you cannot love someone as you told them you could. It's just as bad as knowing that the other doesn't love you as they once did. You think you're lying when you whisper tender words. You feel as if you're watching yourself perform on a stage… like you're detached from yourself, watching a play you're starring in. Like a hazy dream."

-

He smiled sadly. "Then one day, you realize… the play is over. You need to stand up and go home. You need to wake up and open your eyes."

-

Tomoyo looked away from him, focusing on her hands again. "But… you still remember the play. You still remember what was wonderful about it." She smiled at him. "Is that why you and Mizuki-sensei still keep in touch?"

He nodded. "She's sort of my neechan now. I love her dearly in that manner and she loves me as she would a beloved, younger brother. But the both of us know very well the production is over. Nothing will bring the play back to life as it once was." Eriol settled his eyes on her once again.

-

"Both of us have taken our bows and gone home."

-

Tomoyo tried to match his gaze but could only look away again and back at the table where her books sat. Her eyes travelled upwards to where a round clock hung. The hands showed 9.40.

-

"…may I borrow your phone to call home?"

Eriol had followed her gaze. "Of course."

"Thank you." Getting up from her armchair, she crossed the room to where the phone sat on a small table.

Eriol watched her as she dialed the Daidouji house. So… now she knew.

-

And if he was correct, he had just burned down a bridge that he hadn't dared to cross over.

-

* * *

- 

"You're leaving already!?" shrieked Nakuru.

Tomoyo smiled apologetically. "My curfew is ten o' clock."

"Oh… okay." She brightened. "You can come visit again, right? Please?"

"I'll try, Nakuru." Her eyes shifted to Spinel Sun who was drunk on sugar and now was doing a Tare Panda imitation on Nakuru's shoulder. Shaking her head, Tomoyo stroked his head. "Bye, Spinel-san."

"Guh-byeee…" He hiccupped. "Come again, Tomoyoooo…!"

She smiled and turned to meet Eriol's smiling eyes.

"I'll wait with you."

"…alright." Giving a last wave to Nakuru and Spinel, she and Eriol walked to the front door. As the main door closed, Spinel's eyes sharpened and he hovered off Nakuru's shoulder.

-

"_((You HAD to tell her about Mizuki-san, didn't you?))"_

_"((__She ASKED!! What was I supposed to do? Say, "Mizuki-san who?"))__"_

Spinel rolled his eyes. _"((__Let's just go see what's happening. It doesn't help that our beloved master's not about to take anything further…))__" _

_"((__What?! But Tomoyo-sama's got a nice ring to it!!))__" _

_"((__...good grief, you actually have a good point.))__" _

_"((__Hey!))__" _

_"((__Will you just move!!))__" _

-

-

Outside, both Eriol and Tomoyo sat on the doorstep. It was cloudy that night, and the glow of the new moon could barely be seen. Still, whenever the clouds deigned to move, the moon hung there like a lone beacon in the dark. There were no stars though to surround her tonight.

-

"It looks so lonely there, doesn't it?" Tomoyo looked questioningly at him as he smiled. "The moon."

She looked up again and smiled. "She does."

"…you know, Daidouji-san, both of us haven't kept our promise today."

Tomoyo turned to him, her mind running through any promise she had made with him.

-

-

-

_His blue eyes gleamed with what Tomoyo had deemed 'suspicious intent'. _

-

_"Whenever we see each other, we'll remind each other to smile for real. What do you say?" _

_- _

_Tomoyo looked at his outstretched pinky and with little hesitation, wrapped her own around his. "Deal." She beamed, for real this time. _

-

-

-

"…you're right." She shook her head. "I guess we can't help ourselves, can we?"

"No… we can't." He smiled, a touch of irony in it. "We're hopeless causes."

She chuckled. "Smiles just can't be rushed. But we can always hope."

Eriol looked at her. "Perhaps we just need a reason to smile for real."

Tomoyo stiffened slightly. Her mind was already warning her not to look at the eyes. Don't look at the eyes. DON'T look in the eyes. DON'T-

-

Crap.

-

One thing about Hiiragizawa Eriol was that once you looked right at his eyes, you needed a few minutes to try and swim out of it. And if you didn't get yourself out quickly, you either wrenched yourself out with a great deal of effort or hoped he looked away.

(Thing was, Eriol was not about to look away since _he_ had accidentally thrown himself into Tomoyo's own eyes as well and was struggling to get out himself.)

-

But as she looked at the twin pools of blue that didn't have a bottom, Tomoyo feltsomething she never expected to feel around this boy.

-

Scared.

-

It was just this strange feeling surging through her at the gentle expression in his eyes that scared her since she had a large suspicion that she knew what it was. The knowledge that this had been growing for the past few months was not comforting.

-

She had never been a leading lady and she didn't think she could ever be one.

-

And from the way he was looking at her with regret in his eyes, he knew that as well.

-

"Hiiragizawa-san," she began, still unable to look away. "Will you promise me something?"

He nodded. "Anything in my power."

-

With a shaky smile, Tomoyo took in a deep breath and held out her pinky finger. "Always friends?"

-

"… Of course, Daidouji-san." His smile didn't reach his eyes. "Friends. Always."

-

Just as he wrapped his finger around hers, there was a sound of a car pulling up. Releasing her finger, Eriol looked at the driveway. "There's your ride." He murmured.

She nodded wordlessly. "Thank you for dinner."

From behind the door and at a slightly opened window, Eriol's guardians watched their master walk their guest down the driveway.

-

"…did I just hear what I heard?"

"Yes."

-

There were two resounding smacks as both Nakuru and Spinel slapped their foreheads in unison.

-

* * *

- 

Eriol was greeted at the door by two highly annoyed glares. Sighing, he allowed himself to be dragged into the living room and thoroughly berated for his lack of bravery when concerning Tomoyo-sama. Well, Spinel at least just offered a sarcastic remark once in a while. Nakuru seemed to be on a roll, waving her hands wildly and declaring that she had never seen such an act of spinelessness from him of all people!

When they were finished, Eriol went into the kitchen and spotted Tomoyo's present. Unwrapping it, he smiled.

-

A slice of kiwi topped cake.

-

Spinel hopped up onto the counter. "_((Why are you afraid of trying?))"_

"_((I don't want to hurt her.))" _answered Eriol in a low voice as he closed the box. "_((This is as far as she wishes to go. So this is as far as I _will_ go.))__"_

_"((____E_riol-sama, you never hurt anyone if you can help it.))" pointed out Nakuru with a concerned frown. "_((You're still blaming yourself, aren't you?))_"

-

"_((…I don't want to make the same mistakes. And I will not drag her into something she doesn't wish to be involved in.))" _He looked up sharply at them. "_((As far as all of us are concerned, Daidouji-san is a true friend. Nothing more, nothing less.))"_

-

_"((Yes, Eriol-sama.))_" answered both Nakuru and Spinel as they watched him put the cake in the fridge. Bidding them goodnight, Eriol headed upstairs to bed. Nakuru and Spinel remained in the kitchen, not trying to kill each other for the moment.

-

She looked at the tiny sun guardian. "_((Is it just me or does Eriol-sama always have a habit of lying to himself_?"

_"((For once, it's not you.))_" Deadpanned Spinel. 

-

* * *

Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura (c) CLAMP. 


	8. Resolute

Diamond Sky

**Chapter Eight: **Resolute

-

The steel gray sky was the background for the threatening rumbles of thunder. Lightning had also flashed several times but there was still no rain.

-

"This is going to kill tonight's Tanabata star gazing!" groaned Sakura as she flopped onto a small two-seater couch beside Syaoran after staring out the window for a few minutes. The whole gang had gathered at her house for a little while after school just to hang out. So far, they'd watched some home videos Tomoyo had recorded of the past Tanabata festivals.

"How do you know? The festival's not even until tonight," said Chiharu as she sipped some orange juice in Sakura's living room. Naoko seemed to mumble some sort of comment from behind her book that Sakura absolutely _refused _to look at for fear of nightmares.

"And maybe the clouds will blow away by then," added Rika with an encouraging smile.

"I hope you're right." Mumbled Sakura as she leaned against her boyfriend's shoulder. "Otherwise this year's Tanabata is completely _ruined_!"

Said boyfriend pressed a kiss onto her forehead since both Touya and Fujitaka weren't around at the moment. "It's not like you to be so pessimistic, Sakura."

"I can't help it. Whenever the sky's like that, it makes me feel bad. I like sunshine."

"We all know you do, Sakura." Grinned Yamazaki from his position on the floor as he munched on a cookie. "But the truth is, it's only in a storm that frogs will devolve back into tadpoles for at least three hours while fish get a chance to grow legs!"

-

At the bewildered looks on all of their faces, Yamazaki narrated the tale of devolvement and leg enhancements of amphibians and fish that only happen in Tomoeda during a rainstorm. He got onto the part where lightning ignites leg growing nerves on the fishes' fins when Chiharu had had enough and attempted to wring his neck.

-

He managed to pry Chiharu's hands off him soon enough. Rubbing his sore neck, he looked puzzled. "Where's Eriol-kun by the way?" _Need him for backup so I don't get injured so often._

Syaoran growled as Eriol emerged from the kitchen with a plateful of chocolate chip stuffed cookies and sat on the arm of the sofa where Naoko and Chiharu were sitting. "Just getting more cookies, Yamazaki-kun. But really, Chiharu-san, you shouldn't kill a person just for telling the truth."

"Frogs turning into tadpoles and fish growing legs in a thunderstorm? THAT'S your definition of truth?"

"Well…" grinned Eriol. "At any rate, Sakura-san afraid of the lack of stars? That's something new."

"It's Tanabata!" persisted Sakura, jumping off the sofa again much to Syaoran's dislike. (Yet another reason to hate that ((censored)) Hiiragizawa) "Romance! Wishes granted! STARS!!"

"We get the picture, Sakura." Giggled Tomoyo as she came downstairs from Sakura's room with Kero in her hands. The guardian was doing his innocent stuffed animal impression that he was an expert at. "And I know for a fact that you're dying to show off your new nearly see through kimono to Li-kun, _NE_?"

Syaoran went into a spluttering sort of cough that covered up Kero's sudden squeak of horror. "S, see thr, through?!"

With the background of peals of laughter from the rest (excluding Tomoyo who was doing her "Oh-ho-ho-ho" laugh, Naoko who looked up and wondered what the joke was and Eriol who was sniggering at the look on his descendant's face), Sakura turned cherry red. "Tomoyo-chan!! It is NOT see through!!"

-

Tomoyo just grinned as Eriol caught her eye and nodded approvingly with a wide smile. She smiled back at him.

-

As promised, the two still remained close friends. Tomoyo had gone over for dinner more than once and even helped to make it sometimes. Nakuru had begged "Tomoyo-sama" to teach Eriol how to bake Mississippi Mud pie. Meanwhile, Spinel had taken to sitting on Tomoyo's shoulder whenever Nakuru was armed with sugar, whether in powder or liquid form. Even Sonomi had complained about how little she saw her daughter nowadays. She had mentioned that she wanted to meet this "Hiiragizawa-san" and see what sort of brainwashing he was putting on her Tomoyo.

-

Sakura had been called in to provide an entire dossier on Hiiragizawa Eriol (omitting the whole reincarnation of Clow Reed and powerful magic running through his veins bit) just so Sonomi wouldn't call in the FBI or CIA to check up on the blue eyed boy. That was how that emerald-eyed girl had found out that her best friend had been having dinner at Eriol-kun's house on a rather regular basis.

-

-

_"Why didn't you tell me!?" demanded Sakura as soon as Sonomi let her and Tomoyo go upstairs. _

_Tomoyo smiled placidly. "It didn't come up, Sakura." _

_"Well, tell me now! How, when, where, why, everything!" _

_One explanation later, Sakura was practically removing the plaster from the ground floor's ceiling at the rate she was bouncing up and down all across Tomoyo's room. _

_"We're just friends, Sakura. Don't misunderstand," warned Tomoyo but with an amused smile on her face. _

_"Yeah but you're having dinner!! That is so _romantic_!" squealed Sakura bouncing back onto the bed. _

_"There's nothing romantic about two friends having dinner. Besides, Nakuru and Spinel-san are always around. Rescuing Spinel-san from maple syrup isn't romantic." _

_"STILL!!" Sakura had hearts in her eyes. "I can imagine it now… candlelight, roses, dinner on a patio under a full moon…" _

_Tomoyo smiled as her best friend continued listing down the top ten Hollywood ingredients for a romantic scene. This was going to take a while… _

_- _

-

"Tomoyo-chan?" Blinking, Tomoyo turned to see Sakura waving a hand in front of her face. "You were zoned out a bit there. You okay?"

She nodded with a smile. "Just fine." Lowering her voice, she gestured to Kero in her hands. "He begged for sweets earlier. I'll just go get a cookie for him."

"Kero-chan, you know you're on a diet." Whispered Sakura admonishingly.

"Diet?! I'm so weak I can hardly fly!" hissed the guardian back in a low squeak. "I need snacks!"

Sakura sighed resignedly. "Alright, alright…"

Giggling, Tomoyo headed to the kitchen. Behind her, Yamazaki was weaving another tale of how lightning chooses its victims. Eriol added that thunder was supposed to be a warning sign that somebody was about to get fried.

"There you go, Kero-chan. Chocolate chip cookies, all for you." Beamed Tomoyo, putting two on a small plate and putting it beside him.

Kero's eyes widened. "Only two?! _Kechi! _Ne, Tomoyo-chan…"

"Sakura-chan says you're on a diet." Smiled Tomoyo placidly. "No more than two per day."

"Aw man…" muttered Kero as he bit into one anyway.

Tomoyo patted him on the head. "Just stay here, okay? At least you get to move around in here."

"Mmm."

-

Leaving the guardian to eat his cookies, Tomoyo headed outside to watch another tape with them and settled between Naoko on the sofa and Eriol on the sofa arm. They were snickering over last year's tape that had caught Syaoran trying to win a stuffed bear for Sakura only to fall headfirst into the goldfish tanks. He tossed Tomoyo a dirty look.

-

"Gomen ne, Syaoran-kun. But you have to admit that the next part was worth it…" she answered with a grin with a glance at the television set.

Naoko, who had finally put her book down, gasped at the scene behind the glass. "Sakura! We never knew you could kiss like that!!"

"I didn't know you KNEW how to kiss like that!" exclaimed Chiharu staring at the girl who was burying her face in her hands. Syaoran just sat there and imitated a ripe tomato.

"That's called a Russian kiss, that is." Said Yamazaki.

-

"Actually, it's French."

-

Everyone stared at Rika who blushed delicately.

"And I always thought all of you to be perfectly innocent. What happened during the last five years?" asked Eriol with a large grin.

"We grew up," snapped Syaoran, trying to save him and Sakura from further embarrassment.

Tomoyo giggled as she continued watching the tape since she knew just what was coming up.

-

"TOMOYO-CHAN!!" wailed Chiharu. "I don't remember you taping that!!"

"And miss Yamazaki-kun carrying you in his arms after you accidentally twisted your ankle?" Tomoyo giggled. "That was too cute to miss!"

"Tomoyo-chaaan!!" was all she wailed in protest.

-

"Tomoyo!" gasped Rika suddenly. "How… when…"

-

Sakura stifled her giggles. Naoko and Chiharu fell over each other laughing in delight as Yamazaki and Syaoran tried hard not to snicker. Tomoyo hid a smile behind a hand as Eriol stroked his chin in amusement.

-

"If I'm not mistaken, you can get arrested for that here in Japan."

-

"Hide me…" murmured Rika, getting on the sofa and Chiharu, stifling a fit of giggles, put an arm around her and patted her shoulder comfortingly. They would never look at Terada-sensei the same way again.

-

The camcorder shifted view to all of them entering a mirror house. The camcorder view shifted from the distorted images of Naoko and Rika to a mirror that reflected a girl with a camcorder in her hand. Though it was just for a split second, Eriol noticed the carefully braided smoky gray hair and the smile on her face. Her kimono had been dark green with embroidered bamboo in lighter green thread. A choker surrounded her pale neck – a small green cubic zirconium on a silver circle.

-

Eriol, with great force, wrenched himself out of that lovely image and back to the present where Touya was competing in the 'Fiercest Glare' division with Li Syaoran behind the television glass.

-

Then again, there was another competition of the same kind going on live in the Kinomoto living room at the moment.

-

Touya had just come in through the front door and had zeroed in on Sakura who was leaning against her boyfriend on the two-seater.

-

-

Big Brother Rule #12: NEVER let the little sister get taken advantage of in any way by the boyfriend. This includes kissing, hugging, holding hands, sitting next to each other and coming within fifteen feet of one another.

-

-

Boyfriend was not about to budge from his seat and little sister was giving her brother a warning glare to behave. Miraculously, Touya just grumbled a little and stomped upstairs so he wouldn't be tempted to wring Syaoran's neck and cause Sakura to hate him.

"I see you and Touya-san are getting along." Remarked Eriol dryly.

Syaoran just growled.

An hour later, everyone went home to get ready for the festival. Syaoran was naturally the last person to leave. Tomoyo made some slight alterations to the kimono she had designed for Sakura and bid her goodbye after promising to pick her up at seven to go to Tomoeda High for the festivities. Eriol offered to walk her home instead of calling a chauffeur to pick her up.

-

"So, do you think it will rain later on?"

Eriol chuckled. "I think even the stars wouldn't want to disappoint Sakura. But this year perhaps."

"For Weaver and Buffalo Herder's sake, I hope not." Tomoyo smiled. "Otherwise the magpies won't be able to build their bridge."

The blue eyed boy's eyes twinkled in amusement. "I didn't know you believed in legends."

Tomoyo laughed. "I guess I'm just like that when it comes to such romantic stories."

"I don't think it's all that romantic." He shook his head. "With all due respect, Daidouji-san, what could be romantic about a couple who can't be together?"

"Well… the hope that they can at least see each other once a year." She smiled. "The fact that they are willing to wait for each other every year… that is also romantic."

"Ah." He smiled. "…I see."

The conversation reverted to the expertise shown in capturing scenes normally unable to be captured by a normal camcorder. Tomoyo smiled with slight remorse. "I just wished to remember some cute moments."

Eriol laughed. "Then I hope you bring your camcorder with you later. It should prove to be an eventful night."

"Because you are here?" teased Tomoyo with a grin.

He had the grace to look at least a bit self-conscious. "I didn't mean it that way at all."

She grinned. "I know."

They reached the Daidouji house after five minutes of walking. He nodded at her as they reached the front door.

"I will see you at the festival then, Daidouji-san." He bowed. "Jaa ne."

Tomoyo smiled at him as a servant opened the door for the young mistress. "Jaa."

As he walked down the driveway and back home, Tomoyo watched him from a window. And just as both got too far, both reminded themselves again.

-

-

_Friends._ _Nothing more, nothing less. _

-

-

* * *

- 

"Rika-san, you look positively radiant in your kimono."

-

Indeed, Rika looked lovely in her light green kimono matched with a small green dragonfly clip in her hair that gleamed under the lantern lights. Still, she smiled modestly. "Thank you, Eriol-kun. That's very kind of you to say so."

"I mean it." The dark haired boy smiled then looked around. "And where is Terada-sensei?"

"He's parking his car. He'll be along in a minute. Have you seen the others?"

"You're the first, I'm afraid. But we are early; it's just only turned seven." He smiled. "Shall I keep you company till Terada-sensei arrives?"

She nodded. "We'll all walk together, just as we've always done. Terada-san won't mind. Will you join us?"

"I would be happy to." Eriol, in a dark blue yukata with subtle geometrical patterns woven in, bowed with a large smile. "Is Naoko-san coming with Toshiro-san?"

Rika laughed. "They wouldn't miss it for the world. Naoko's going to meet him outside the school gate and then bring him with her to walk with us."

The two looked at the lantern lights that lit the many stores that were scattered through out the entire Tomoeda High school compound. For a while they stood quietly, talking about who was manning the stalls. Eriol didn't know whether to be amused or disturbed when he found out most of the HEFC had found out he was coming and had set up a stall just to bring him to them.

-

Terada-sensei, in a bamboo green yukata, soon came up. After hugging Rika, he suddenly noticed Eriol and smiled. "Eriol-kun! It's nice to see you at last! Rika told me you had come back but I'm afraid I was too busy with work to see you until now."

"That's alright, Terada-sensei." Eriol beamed. "It's nice to see that you're still teaching at the elementary school."

The teacher smiled. "It's also nice to see you again, Eriol-kun. You've changed except for your height."

Eriol chuckled. "I would hope so."

-

"Terada-sensei! Rika-chan! Eriol-kun!"

-

All three turned to see Yamazaki in a light brown yukata and Chiharu in a cheerful orange and yellow kimono waving at them as they came up to them. It wasn't long before Naoko, in a lavender kimono that matched Toshiro's deep maroon yukata that had a printed crane at the back arrived.

"It's already 7.10 and Sakura, Tomoyo and Syaoran aren't here." Said Chiharu. "Should we give them a call?"

"No need, Chiharu. They're over there with Touya-san and Yukito-san." Naoko waved. "Sakura!! Tomoyo!! Syaoran-kun!! Over here!"

The group soon caught sight of Naoko and hurried over after a quick goodbye to Touya and Yukito.

-

Sakura looked stunning in a delicate pale pink kimono, decorated with small Japanese roses all across the cloth. Her obi was rose red, tied into a butterfly fashion at the back. Her auburn hair had small red butterfly clips in them. Her date, Syaoran, was dressed in a Chinese shirt with a mandarin collar and a matching pair of pants. An embroidered dragon encircled his left shoulder and its tail ran down his arm. The dragon's flame red was the only splash of colour on the cloth. Under the dim light, the severe black cloth shone slightly green.

-

However, just as Eriol had complimented Sakura and chocked one up on the 'Annoy Li Syaoran' meter, he had to remind himself to breathe when Tomoyo came into clear view.

-

The heiress to the Daidouji fortune was decked in an ivory coloured kimono. Woven all across the cloth were subtle lines that resembled the Christmas flowers or poinsettias. The obi was cream coloured and printed on were the patterns of wispy mountains like the ones in Chinese paintings. Her dark gray hair was tied into a long French braid with a single beige satin ribbon tied to the end. In one hand was, as usual, the camcorder, ready to film.

-

After two minutes of staring, Eriol managed to kick himself mentally. "Daidouji-san…" He smiled. "You look magnificent."

"Thank you, Hiiragizawa-san." She beamed. "You look great as well."

"Correct me if I'm wrong but…" He looked her up and down and with a small twinkle in one eye, grinned. "A Daidouji Tomoyo creation, finally designed for Daidouji Tomoyo."

She laughed. "And yours, a Hiiragizawa Eriol exclusive, for Hiiragizawa Eriol."

"Half mine, half Nakuru," answered Eriol with an amused air. "She wanted it red, I wanted it blue."

"Evidently, you managed to persuade her to your line of thinking."

"Not really. A compromise was reached." He lowered his voice in confidence. "It turns red if gotten wet."

Tomoyo's laughter was cut short by Chiharu's cheerful call. "Hey, you two! Quit flirting with each other already and come on!"

The rest smirked or grinned as Eriol cheerfully replied, "Hai, hai…" while Tomoyo fought down a blush. The group paired off with Rika and Terada-sensei leading and Eriol and Tomoyo bringing up the back. They stopped at the many stores, eating takoyaki and sushi and trying to win the games that were around.

As it were, Syaoran and Eriol got into yet another competition: who could catch the most goldfish the fastest. And as always, Eriol won although not without a price. The sleeves of his yukata became soaked and turned candy apple red with butterflies as the pattern. Tomoyo was amazed at the effect as he nonchalantly handed her the prize, a small stuffed bear.

In the background, Syaoran was nudged in the ribs for commenting on how it made Eriol look more like a clown than usual. Eriol looked bemusedly into the lens of her camcorder and proudly displayed his bi-coloured outfit. "The most uniquely coloured yukata in the whole festival, if I do say so myself."

They entered the house of mirrors where Yamazaki explained the history of reflective surfaces and how aliens brought it from the planet Venus since Venus was the planet of beings who couldn't see where they were going without a mirror since their eyes were put in backwards.

-

Chiharu nearly broke some mirrors, whamming the boy on the head with her mallet.

-

Eriol had to make himself scarce for a few moments since the HEFC were determined to keep him as long as possible at their store that sold candied apples, candied pear and other items that were a teeth cavity's dream. News about his sweet tooth had leaked out somehow. His friends found him behind a tree just as the seniors zoomed past it, in pursuit of him.

Finally, they stopped at a certain spot where a large grove of bamboo grew. All along the thick and thin stems, hidden amongst the leaves and fluttering in the small breeze, hung hundreds of written wishes of all the festival's visitors.

After writing and hanging their own wishes on their chosen spots, Sakura and her friends took some time to read the other's wishes. Most wished for love to enter their lives or to stay happy with their loved ones for a long time to come. There were others that wished for good health and happiness, good grades and to enter a good college, some even for more money.

Tomoyo pointed one particular one out to Eriol.

-

_Please make okaasan and otousan better soon. _

_-_

Eriol read it and smiled slightly. "I hope whoever made this wish is granted it."

"So do I. It's sad knowing a loved one is ill and there's nothing more you can do."

He nodded. "Who knows? This is Tanabata, festival of the stars and of love. Anything concerning love could happen."

Tomoyo looked at him sidelong and smiled. "I thought you didn't believe in the legends."

"Let's just say, Daidouji-san, something changed my mind."

The smile on his face reached his eyes. His real smile had emerged and Tomoyo felt her own real smile come out as well.

It occurred to Eriol then just how often these real smiles would dig themselves out of hiding whenever he was around her. And he couldn't help noticing, without sounding conceited, that her own real smiles blossomed when she was around him.

-

It perhaps, hid a multitude of things that really could not be said.

-

"TOMOYO!! ERIOL-KUUN!!"

-

The two jolted from each other and turned to see Sakura waving at them from some distance away.

-

"COME ON!! We're going to see the stars!!"

"Coming, Sakura!!" replied Tomoyo before turning back to Eriol who smiled and offered her his arm.

-

"Shall we?"

-

There really was no helping herself as Tomoyo slipped her hand onto his. "Let's go."

As they walked in Sakura's direction, they both wondered if it was worth all this secrecy when they were both THAT close to bursting. Another glance at one another gave them the answer.

-

It was.

-

It was worth nearly bursting from not telling and being close to each other rather than confessing and having to be apart.

-

* * *

- 

"Kirei!! Look at them!!"

-

Tomoyo shared in her friends' amazement at the night sky of Tomoeda. A special part of the school, far from the lights and sounds of the festival grounds, had been set apart for people to watch the stars. Later on, there would be fireworks but for now, only the shadows of people prevented collisions. Every head was tilted upwards, watching the twinkling, sparkling dots of light that burned so far away from Earth.

The gang settled on one spot, pointing out what constellations they could see. Yamazaki had thought he could see a couple of stars making out the shape of a bear eating a fish, which incidentally, was the reason why the stars only came out at night. See it was because-

-

**WHAM! **

**- **

Ignoring the scuffle, Sakura leaned against her boyfriend, smiling as she caught sight of a falling star. Closing her eyes, she whispered a wish in her heart and opened them again. Syaoran, having spotted her action, raised an eyebrow.

"What'd you wish for?"

She smiled and put a finger to her lips. "I can't say otherwise it won't come true."

Syaoran smirked and just tightened his hold around her shoulders.

-

Tomoyo sat a little way away, recording in the dark and wishing she had some sort of infra red lens or something with her. Eriol laughed gently hearing her lament.

-

She sighed and put the camcorder away. "And it's too dark to film anything as well… what a shame."

"Come now, Daidouji-san, you had plenty of good footage earlier."

Tomoyo smiled. "True. I did get the part when Rika and Terada-sensei had their cheeks stuck together because of some candy floss."

Eriol chuckled as he looked up at the stars. "It looks as if even the stars didn't wish to disappoint Sakura-san tonight."

"I believe she could charm the sun into shining a little more than just 12 hours if she wanted to," remarked the Daidouji heiress with a smile.

"I believe so too." Eriol leaned back on his elbows, feeling relaxed. Tomoyo sat up beside him, sitting on her left thigh and folding up both legs on one side. Even in the dark, he could see her features. A small contented smile as she gazed up at the sky above.

-

His heart twisted a little.

-

-

_Moshi mo kimi ni meguriaetara _**(If I had been able to meet you)**_  
Nido to kimi no te o hanasanai_ **(I wouldn't have let go of you ever again)**  
_Haru no owari o tsugeru hanamidou_ **(The hanamidou tells of the end of spring)**  
_Kasumu hana hitohira _**(One petal from this misty flower...)**

-

-

It was really getting harder trying to keep his mouth shut. He didn't usually have a problem with keeping secrets from the world. But this secret was so much bigger than him; it was really testing him not to just blurt it out like that to her.

-

A small sigh escaped him, making her turn. "Are you alright, Hiiragizawa-san?"

-

-

_Yomigaeru omoide no uta_ **(And an old song floats back)**_  
Kono mune ni ima mo yasashiku _**(Gently, even now, into my heart)**

-

-

Hiiragizawa-san. San was good. San was a wall. San was a reminder that this was as far as Tomoyo wanted to go. Staying friends and keeping her close was definitely a better option.

-

"Fine, Daidouji-san." He smiled. "Just fine."

-

-

_Time After Time_ **(Time after time)**_  
Kimi to deatta kiseki_ **(The miracle of meeting you)**_  
Yuruyakana kaze fuku machi de_ **(In a city where the wind whispered through)**_  
Sotto te o tsunagi aruita sakamichi _**(We walked a path through the hills hand in hand)**_  
Ima mo wasurenai yakusoku _**(And made an unforgettable promise)**

-

-

Tomoyo nodded and said nothing.

-

But she knew he wasn't "fine." She could tell. There was a small hint in his voice, buried beneath his smooth, calm tones that she managed to pick out whenever he was lying through his teeth. She doubted if he knew but she found herself doing so on reflex, noting small details about his voice. She was happy the most when it didn't have any details she could pick up. It meant he was truly all right.

-

-

_Kaze ni kimi no koe ga kikoeru _**(I can hear your voice in the wind)**  
_Usurai sae kaeru tooi kioku _**(The thin ice freezes back over)**_  
Kizutsuku kowasa oshirazu chikatta_ **(Long ago memories, not knowing to be afraid of hurt, I swore)**  
_Itsuka mata kono basho de _**(That someday, we'd meet again)**

-

-

However, it wasn't like she didn't do so as well.

-

She herself had learnt to lie through her teeth whenever someone asked her about Eriol. It was a small struggle to say "We're only good friends". Her heart rebelled and threw tantrums really whenever she said that. But she knew dang well that it was the truth. She couldn't convince herself that they weren't _just _friends. They were.

-

-

_Meguriaou usu beniiro no _**(Here, in a season of pale crimson)**  
_Kisetsu ga kuru hi ni egao de _**(With smiles on our faces) **

**- **

-

Only… only she had fallen for her friend. Deeply.

-

But she was scared. How could she be sure that things would work out? Top it all off with the fact that she knew she would never be enough to replace Mizuki-sensei and the little voice inside her wilted like a flower in autumn. Not that she wanted to replace her, ever. It's just that… well, Tomoyo wouldn't be Kaho, no matter how much she tried. And that was that.

-

-

_Time After Time_ **(Time after time)**_  
Hitori hana mau machi de_ **(Alone in the city of whirling blossoms)**_  
Chiirazaru toki wa modoranai kedo_ **(Can't return to when things were fine)**_  
Ano hi to onaji kawaranai keshiki ni_ **(In this very same place, just like on that day)**_  
Namida hirari matte ita yo _**(With my face strewn with tears, I waited for you)**

-

-

Sudden bursts of fireworks interrupted both their trains of thought and illuminated their faces. Amidst the cheers and gasps, Tomoyo whipped out her camcorder again to tape the fireworks. Eriol pointed out the more beautiful ones she'd like to record and both of them closed up the little voices inside them that told them MAYBE, just maybe if they TRIED, they might be pleasantly surprised.

-

-

_Kaze mau hanabira ga minamo o naderu you ni_ **(Those petals fly in the whirling wind as if stroking the water's surface)**_  
Taisetsu ni omou hodo setsunaku..._ **(In my anguish, I treasure each and every one...)**

**- **

-

The fireworks continued to light the sky of Tomoeda, the stars hiding behind the bright sparks.

-

-

_Hito wa minna kodoku to iu keredo _**(Everyone says that they're lonely)**_  
Sagasazu ni wa irarenai dare ka o _**(That they have to keep searching for someone)**_  
Hakanaku koware yasui mono bakari _**(But all they end up chasing after)**_  
Oimotomete shimau_ **(Are the fleeting and fragile)**

-

-

_It's better this way. No one gets hurt, no one gets pushed away. Everything's better this way._

_- _

-

_Time After Time _**(Time after time)  
**_Kimi to irozuku machi de _**(If I could have met you in the city of changing hues)**_  
Deaetara mou yakusoku wa iranai _**(I wouldn't need any more promises)**_  
Dare yorimo zutto kizutsuki yasui kimi no _**(More than anyone else, you are so easy to hurt)**_  
Soba ni itai kondo wa kitto_ **(I want to be with you--this time, forever.)**

_-_

-

_But I'm already getting hurt… _

-

-

* * *

Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura (c) CLAMP."Time After Time" is sung by Kuraki Mai. 

A/N: Although I'm not sure whether it fits the part, "Time After Time" is a lovely song nonetheless. If you're fans of Detective Conan, you might like to know that this song was sung for the 7th movie, "Crossroads in the Ancient Capital."

A/NII: "Diamond Sky" is now featured in Underestimated, a Card Captor Sakura C2 community. Thank you to the director for the support and for the honour.


	9. Reveal

Diamond Sky

**Chapter Nine:** Reveal

-

Dawn arrived in Japan not with its rosy pink and yellow premise but with stormy skies. Gray clouds hovered overhead as thunder rumbled across the sky. It looked as if the rain that had threatened to fall during Tanabata just a month before had been holding back until today to finally make an appearance.

-

It did so, coming down in torrents later in the morning. It made everyone feel sleepy and cold. Even Yukio-sensei looked like he'd much rather be in his warm futon and dreaming of Hawaii than stand in the classroom and teach the uses of the past perfect tense.

During lunch, half the class forewent eating in favour of catching forty winks. Naoko and Rika were the only ones who actually left the class. The rest had their bentos in the class, staring out the rain-splattered windows and shivering at the howling wind. It was a rather large storm, noted Chiharu as she watched a tree nearly being pulled out of its roots by the strong wind outside.

-

"At least it decided to rain now rather than Tanabata." Sakura sighed. "I can still remember the fireworks."

"I'm surprised," commented Chiharu rather dryly. "Considering the way you and Syaoran-kun were kissing, I thought you hadn't even seen the fireworks!"

Sakura gasped. "Chiharu-chan! Th, that's not true!"

"I've got the tape to prove it…" grinned Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo-chan!"

Chiharu giggled, pacifying her friend with a pat on the shoulder. "I'm just kidding, Sakura-chan!"

Tomoyo joined in the giggling. "Well, I'm not. I _do _have the tape."

Sakura started begging her friend not to ever show it in the Kinomoto house lest her brother made good on his threat and stomped the Chinese boy into dust.

-

"Like he could," snorted Syaoran as he ate his sushi.

"I'm pretty sure he could, Li-kun. Touya-san has relatively longer legs than yours," cheerfully remarked Eriol from his end.

"Go jump in a lake, Hiiragizawa."

"After you."

-

With Syaoran scowling at him in the background, Tomoyo solemnly vowed to never show the tape to Touya and Sakura sat back in her chair with relief. Yamazaki who had been relatively quiet suddenly sprang up with a story about how the ancient Japanese would really jump in lakes to find worms to build houses. It was said that the mud worms were very good architects and could construct houses out of twigs and frog skin, according to Eriol.

-

They all bought it until Chiharu stuffed Yamazaki's mouth with a prawn and told him to shut up before she choked him with her chopsticks by stuffing them down his throat.

-

-

The rain petered out during the afternoon, giving the students enough time to head on home without getting soaked. Even so, the skies didn't clear much.

-

Three polite knocks resounded on Tomoyo's room door. She turned her head from where she sat at the desk, sketching out a new design.

-

"Yes?"

Tora poked his head in and nodded respectfully. "Hiiragizawa Eriol-san is on the line, Tomoyo-sama."

Tomoyo smiled and nodded. "Thank you, Tora-san."

As the door shut, Tomoyo picked up her own cordless phone and waited until the other receiver was replaced before saying anything.

-

"Moshi moshi."

_"Moshi moshi, Daidouji-san." _She could almost see the smile on his face. _"How are you?"_

She smiled even though he couldn't see it. "I'm fine, thank you. You?"

As if to answer her, a crash resounded on his end. He sighed.

_"Nakuru's trying to stuff Spinel with maple syrup again and he's threatening to burn my music sheets if I don't do something about it. I'm afraid I need another babysitter for the evening. Would you be so kind as to oblige me?"_

-

Another crash, louder this time, came over the phone again.

-

"_Before my beloved guardians drive me up the wall and over the roof?"_

Tomoyo chuckled, knowing very well that would never happen in either of their natural born lives. "I'll come over at seven."

_"I am forever in your debt, Daidouji-san. Jaa ne." _

"Jaa."

-

As she dialled Daidouji Sonomi's cell phone number to tell her mother, Tomoyo wondered if she really should go. She had been to dinner at Sakura's house just last night and her mother was having one of those rare temporary hiatuses when work didn't demand Sonomi's attention for more than the usual working hours.

Just then, the phone rang again.

-

"Moshi moshi?"

_"Hello, Tomoyo."_

"Hi, kaasan. How's work?"

Her mother sighed on the other end. _"Hectic. Looks like another long day here."_

"Oh… that's too bad… will you make it in time for dinner?"

_"I'm afraid not. The board wants to go over the new toy line and I'll have to be here to oversee things. You'll have to eat without me. I'm sorry."_

"That's alright… but is it okay I went to Hiiragizawa-san's house for dinner then?"

_"Dinner at Hiiragizawa-san's _again_?"_

"Yes, kaasan. If it's not okay, I could always call back and say no…"

Sonomi sighed. _"Well… as much as I want to keep you at home… Go ahead, Tomoyo. Just save some room for supper with me. That alright with you?"_

Tomoyo smiled. "Do you want apple or blueberry muffins?"

Her mother chuckled. _"Blueberry sounds delicious. I'll see you tonight."_

"Bye. And good luck."

_"I'll need it… Bye." _

_- _

Tomoyo smiled as she put down the phone and slid off her chair. She'd get started on the muffins right now and make some extras to take over to Eriol's. It'd be a change from the usual cakes and pies she'd been bringing over.

-

* * *

- 

"I know the _perfect _thing to go with blueberry muffins!" exclaimed Nakuru as she finished wiping the dining table after dinner.

-

Tomoyo smiled as she arranged them on a plate, having been politely yet forcibly pushed out of the kitchen by Eriol who had said that if he saw Tomoyo wash the dishes one more time, he'd get Nakuru and a suitably drunken Spinel to tie her to a chair with bungee cords.

-

"Tea?"

"Exactly! English breakfast tea!" cheered the older girl. "Nothing suits a muffin better than English tea!"

"Oh, I don't know… some orange juice and strawberry jam go well with muffins too."

Nakuru stared at her for a minute before bursting out. "That's an even BETTER idea! Eriol-sama! Do we have any strawberry jam left?"

-

As she ran into the kitchen, Spinel groaned as he settled onto the dining table.

"Tomoyo-sama, what have you done?"

She giggled then broke off part of a muffin. "Sorry, Spinel-san. But they DO go nicely with a little strawberry jam on top."

Spinel accepted the bit of muffin with little fuss although he made a point of it to grumble once more. "Muffins coated in two FEET of jam will be 'little', knowing Nakuru."

Tomoyo giggled again. "Then, at least, I'll make sure she doesn't coat _you_ in two feet of jam, alright?"

He looked at her gratefully. "Tomoyo-sama, you're a veritable angel."

-

Just smiling, Tomoyo picked him up and placed him on her shoulder. Carrying the plate into the living room, Eriol was already there placing a tape into the VCR. Tomoyo had also brought over the edited and cleaned up Tanabata tape just for fun. Even if both Eriol and Tomoyo had watched it already, Nakuru and Spinel had yet to see it. According to the moon guardian, she was anxious to do so since "Eriol-sama was stingy on details."

He looked up and smiled. "Luckily for you, Spinel, there isn't any strawberry jam left."

"Thank the heavens."

"There is apricot jam though."

Spinel cast his master a dirty look. Eriol merely grinned and turned his attention to Tomoyo.

"It was very nice of you to bring the muffins, Daidouji-san."

Tomoyo beamed as she set them on the coffee table. "It was no trouble. My mother loves them as well."

Eriol smiled and settled into a sofa. Tomoyo sat on the other end while Nakuru came bouncing in from the kitchen with a teapot and a few cups in a tray. Pouring the tea out into the cups for all of them, she settled on the floor by the couch. Spinel sat on the table, sipping his tea.

-

The tape began with Sakura and Syaoran in front of the viewfinder, waving at the camera. Well, Sakura was waving anyway. Syaoran was busy trying to get what looked like his shoe from Kero who was holding it just out of reach and cackling. Spinel dryly remarked on Keroberos recessing back into his first childhood. Nakuru replied that Suppi-chan was just too stuffed up and didn't know how to have fun, that's all.

The focus shifted onto Yukito who waved cheefully at the camera. It moved onto Touya who was trying to shoot a glare at his little sister's boyfriend. Eventually, he noticed Tomoyo. Raising an eyebrow at the camera, he asked her what she thought she was doing.

Her voice came over the speakers. "Making memories, Touya-kun! Smile!"

-

Eriol looked sidelong at Tomoyo who blushed. He smiled amusedly. "Making memories?"

"It's true and it sounded logical at the time."

-

He chuckled and looked back at the screen. He saw his own image smiling at the camera then, alongside the rest of them. The sounds and sights of the festival came back to them as Tomoyo's camcorder recapped the entire thing. Nakuru squealed in delight when she saw her surrogate father walking around in a half blue, half red yukata. Spinel fell over snickering when Kero-chan was discovered hiding in Sakura's small bag, munching away on lollipops. Lucky thing everyone could be convinced the candy was a new accessory for him.

As the tape continued on to the part where everyone was making their wishes and hanging them on the bamboo at the small grove, Tomoyo wondered if her own would ever come true. It'd been written in her neat handwriting on a pale blue piece of paper. She'd chosen to hang it near Sakura's, on a small thin branch with a new budding leaf on it.

_- _

Her violet eyes watched herself tie the wish (Yamazaki was in charge of the camcorder for a minute) and giggle with Sakura and Naoko as they three finished tying the strings and she grew sad.

-

It wasn't very likely to happen.

-

Her camera turned to where the boys were hanging up their own pieces of paper. Syaoran had needed a bit of persuasion but in the end, he too had written a quick wish and was hanging it on the highest branch he could reach.

"So as not to be read by nosy people. Like him," remarked Syaoran, jabbing a thumb in Eriol's direction who only smiled as he tied a last knot to the strings holding up his wish.

-

Tomoyo glanced over at the boy sitting on the other end of the sofa.

"Did you really make a wish at all, Hiiragizawa-san? I didn't seem to catch it."

He smiled. "With all honesty,I did. It's that one. The lavender one," he said, pointing at the screen.

Tomoyo's eyes couldn't pick out which one as the camera drew away. She smiled. "I'll take your word for it."

-

He nodded and looked back at the television. He had made a wish, alright.

-

It was just rather impossible to come true.

-

The tape continued on to the fireworks and ended there as everyone waved goodbye at the camera. As the screen faded to black, Nakuru declared that next year, she'd join them instead of hanging around the house with stuffy old Suppi-chan. It'd been a long time since she'd tried to steal Touya away from Yukito: two whole days!

-

"He's probably hiding," remarked Spinel dryly. "In Yue's wings."

Tomoyo had to laugh at the image of big, fierce, overprotective Touya cowering under the equally surly, grumpy Moon Guardian's feathery appendages. Eriol grinned as he ejected the tape.

"You had better not say that to his face, Spinel."

Spinel smirked. "I'm aware of that." Yawning, he bid Tomoyo and Eriol goodnight and flew on upstairs. Gathering up two cups, the tray and now empty plate, Nakuru dumped them in the sink and told Eriol she'd wash them tomorrow. After nearly strangling both Eriol and Tomoyo with a good night hug, she bounced on upstairs, saying she wanted to plan on how to glomp Touya without him running away faster than her.

-

It was nine o' clock, noted Tomoyo a little regretfully. She'd have to leave soon if she wanted to meet her mother for supper.

-

But she didn't have to leave right now.

-

"It looks like more rain," remarked Eriol as he glanced out the window. Indeed, the rain had resumed again and Tomoyo could hear the muffled sound of numerous drops beating against the roof of the house.

"And a good night's sleep," added Tomoyo with a small grin.

Eriol turned away and smiled at her, twinkle in his blue eyes. "True. Do you wake up in the middle of the night for no reason?"

"Sometimes. Why do you ask?"

"Just curious. I occasionally find myself wide awake in the night and unable to fall back to sleep." He took a sip of tea. "Probably because I have a habit of drinking tea before I sleep."

Tomoyo chuckled. "I don't. Yet I do the same thing.

"Ah, a girl after my own heart," commented Eriol with a grin.

The girl laughed gently. As her eyes strayed to the window where raindrops fell upon, a memory floated out suddenly.

"…There was one night when I was awake and I happened to look out the window. Do you know what I saw, Hiiragizawa-san?"

"The sky, I assume."

Tomoyo laughed. "That and thousands of stars. Not like the ones we saw during Tanabata but even more than that number. And I actually recorded them. They were so beautiful, I couldn't help myself. Scattered all across the sky like that…" She looked back at him, eyes twinkling.

"It's silly, I know."

Eriol had watched her expression closely and smiled. "Not silly at all. I think I know what you're talking about. It's like… the entire universe opening up to you, letting you look at the stars like that… but you know there are so many more doors that remain closed."

"…something like that." She smiled. "All I know is, I remember thinking that no human, magical or not, could ever recreate that same splendour I saw. That was purely… something otherworldly. Something heavenly."

"…would you happen to have the tape with you?"

Tomoyo shook her head. "It's at home. But I could bring it with me another time."

"That would be fine."

-

"…or… I could ask you to do me a favour."

-

Eriol raised an eyebrow at her meaningful look but smiled. "I can do that."

-

* * *

- 

Moments later, with the background of pouring rain in the quiet atmosphere of the room, Tomoyo watched that quietly beautiful night she had witnessed so many months ago, Eriol sitting beside her.

-

"…I'm amazed you managed to record this, Daidouji-san." He smiled at her.

She shrugged. "I don't know how I did it either. But perhaps the stars were exceptionally brighter that night. I don't know."

He looked back to the twinkling stars in the glass. "It seems to me, Daidouji-san… that if Sakura-san can charm the sun into shining for a little while more… you're able to persuade the stars into shining brighter in the night."

Tomoyo looked at him as he spoke, face still turned to the TV.

-

"I've seen this before… in England. The night before I came back to Tomoeda." He smiled sadly. "A good sign, I thought."

"…was it?" she ventured in a gentle tone.

"…in many ways, yes. But in one way… perhaps not so."

"…which way…?"

-

He kept silent for some time, his eyes seeming to travel into space to join the stars.

-

-

"…I have to keep quiet about something that's become very important to me. And it hurts to keep quiet about it. Because there is a risk it will go away for good. Yet… if I stay silent, I can make sure it's with me. For as long as is humanly possible."

-

-

Tomoyo turned her own eyes back to the television set. The hurt in his voice as well as the resignation seemed awfully familiar.

-

It sounded like her.

-

-

"…it's difficult, isn't it…? You want so much to say something. But you can't even begin to say what you want to. Because you're so… _scared_ of what will happen if you ever try. Scared of what might be. It's just easier to keep quiet… easier to lock whatever's inside you. So you don't lose what you have already."

-

-

Eriol looked sidelong at her, eyes slightly widened. Something rose in him. Cautiously, he pushed the feeling back down again with little effect. It bobbed at his heart, wondering and pushing the thought:

-

_Could it be…? _

_-_

"…you've felt the same way before."

She let out a small breath. "Once."

"…and now?"

-

A small hint of a smile appeared but she said nothing. However, her eyes had travelled to the corner of her eyes and stayed on his face.

-

Eriol met her own gaze and felt his heart literally tear itself in two. He wanted, unbearably so, to let it all out. Right now.

-

But he _couldn't. _

_-_

So, with all his might, he took a breath, smiled and held out his pinky finger.

-

"Daidouji-san… you remember our promise, do you not?"

-

Tomoyo turned and faced him, her heart breaking as she recalled what they had pinky promised that night on his doorstep. She wrapped her own pinky around his.

-

"Of course… to be friends. Always."

-

"… Friends no matter _what _happens?"

-

Daidouji Tomoyo didn't cry a lot and didn't have many reasons to do so.

-

But for some _dang _reason, she was threatening to at this. Why it had to _hurt _so much to promise it, she couldn't fathom.

-

"… no matter what."

-

Eriol took a deep breath.

-

-

"…then for our friendship's sake, please forgive me for this."

-

-

The thunder rumbled on outside as a hundred thousand million crystal drops of rain poured down onto the earth, hiding a thousand million stars behind the clouds.

-

-

But on screen, a thousand million stars seemed to smile.

-

-

* * *

- 

Daidouji Sonomi looked at the clock and frowned.

-

Tora stood some way away and grew slightly nervous.

-

A frowning Daidouji Sonomi was like a gaily-wrapped package that was making a ticking sound.

-

Potentially fatal.

-

"…Tora."

He took a step forward. "Ma'am."

"Exactly how far is this Hiiragizawa-san's residence from here?"

"A few blocks, Sonomi-sama.

"And how long does it take to get there and back again?"

"Around ten minutes or so."

-

"…" Sonomi checked the watch on her wrist and compared it to the kitchen clock. Were it alive and had a pulse, it'd have probably ticked three hours in two seconds at the rate Sonomi was glaring at it. Or two seconds in three hours, if you wanted to look at it from another angle.

-

Because it was already ten thirty at night.

-

And the young mistress of the Daidouji household was _still _not back home to share a supper of blueberry muffins with her mother. As she had promised.

-

_She could have called by now. Or paged. Or sent an SMS. Or even an e-mail if necessary. _

-

The mother in her was starting to scream of kidnappers, muggers and other very unhappy prospects for an ordinary sixteen year old and attractive young woman.

Add to the fact that Daidouji Tomoyo was not exactly the best example of ordinary because of her wealth and Sonomi already had the framework of a ransom note in her head. (_We have your daughter. Drop three million US dollars by the local bridge or she gets it. Come alone. No police.)_

Trying not to let panic overcome her senses, Sonomi got to her feet.

"That's it. Tora, call Shiro and have him come to the front of the house."

-

Her frown got harder.

-

-

"I'm paying a little visit to this Hiiragizawa Eriol."

-

-

* * *

Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura (c) CLAMP. 


	10. Resolution

Diamond Sky

A/N: Flashbacks are _italicized words_ after four dashes.

-

* * *

- 

**Chapter Ten: **Resolution

-

-

The patterns of walking to and from school had changed somewhat since Sakura and her friends entered high school.

-

And with the arrival of Hiiragizawa Eriol, it shifted further more.

-

Sakura was walking hand in hand with Syaoran, enjoying the private five minutes they usually had before Chiharu and Yamazaki would join them and disrupt the peace. That day, conversation had somehow regarded Daidouji Tomoyo.

-

"Have you noticed, Li-kun, that she's been acting odder than usual?"

The Chinese boy frowned. "Not stranger than usual, really. Why?"

"I don't know…" Sakura bit her bottom lip. "It's just that… I don't know, she's _different_ but I can't put my finger on what it is."

"Can't you just ask her?"

"I did! A million times yesterday! But she doesn't know either!"

Syaoran raised an eyebrow. "More likely she _does _know but doesn't want to tell you."

"Hoe?" Sakura's eyes widened. "That never occurred to me... I guess if she wants to keep it a secret, that's fine. You can't tell even your best friend _everything_…"

Syaoran raised his eyebrow even higher. "Oh? And your boyfriend?"

Sakura grinned. "You sure you _want _to know everything?"

-

"…no."

-

Sakura couldn't help feeling a little hurt.

-

"Because I can't. I'll get to know _everything_ about you through all the years we'll be together."

-

_That _earned him a large kiss that no one saw, much to his relief.

-

-

Well… no one human saw it anyway.

-

-

A suspicious looking glass thing retreated into the bushes. The camcorder was switched off and Tomoyo grinned. Behind her Naoko, Chiharu, Yamazaki and Rika stifled laughter.

-

Tomoyo waved them on. "Go on, Chiharu-chan, Yamazaki-kun, before they get suspicious…"

-

The duo took off with a goodbye wave. Naoko and Rika went off as well. Tomoyo placed her camcorder into her bag and smiled, heading to where she usually met them all before school.

-

Her face split into a wide smile as she spotted a familiar figure halfway, seeming as if he was just coincidentally and casuallystanding around even if it had turned intoa dailyhabit for the past month.

-

"Ohayo."

She smiled as she got closer. "Ohayo."

Eriol smiled knowingly at the practically glowing expression on his friend's face. "I take it you managed to catch Sakura-san and my ever amusing descendant doing something… cute just now."

Tomoyo giggled. "Sakura-chan is getting bolder with each day. I'll show you later."

Eriol chuckled. "Can't wait to see it."

"And," added Tomoyo as they started walking together. "She knows there's something different although she can't tell exactly what it is."

"I'm not surprised. Sakura-san has always been sensitive when it comes to her best friend." His blue eyes twinkled in amusement. "You really can't keep her out of the loop for long, you know."

"I know that." Tomoyo smiled. "I'll tell her soon. Very soon."

Eriol just laughed in response, highly amused at the tinge of red on Tomoyo's face.

-

The duo walked on a little more, the school soon coming into view.

-

* * *

- 

-

-

-

_With a yawn, Nakuru yanked open the front door. _

_-_

_And blinked to see a woman in a business suit, short hair and a murderous expression on her face. _

_-_

_"…uh… can I help you?" _

_"Yes. I'd like to know where my daughter is." _

_Nakuru stared sleepily, the gears in her head not whirring properly as it was wont to do when woken up in the middle of sleep. "I don't have a mom… at least, I don't think I have, not yet anyway… I think you have the wrong house…" _

_"This is the residence of Hiiragizawa Eriol-san, isn't it?" _

_"…yes…?" _

_The lady folded her arms. "Then, where is my daughter, Daidouji Tomoyo?" _

_"…oh! Tomoyo-sama! Why didn't you say so?" Nakuru scratched her head. "That's funny. She's usually left by now… uh… hold on, I'll go check…" She was about to run off when she seemed to remember something. _

_"Uh, come in. I'll go see if Eriol-sama knows where Tomoyo-sama is." _

_-_

_Sonomi stepped through the door into the foyer and closed it behind her, her glare hardening at a few things. _

_-_

_One, the thought of her daughter not being here. _

_Two, the thought of her daughter being here. _

_Three, the thought of an older girl calling her daughter an honourific usually reserved for the mistress of the house. _

_-_

_Still, as the CEO of the Daidouji Toy Company looked around, it was a big place. And since Sakura's word could be trusted, Sonomi found herself relaxing just a little. The girl had said that Hiiragizawa Eriol was a gentleman. _

_- _

_Nakuru came back, looking like she was restraining much amusement. "Uh…" She cleared her throat. "Tomoyo-sama's on her way." _

_-_

_Sure enough, Tomoyo emerged, apologizing profusely to her mother. Behind her was a tall, dark haired young man, looking as equally apologetic. Sonomi, raising an eyebrow, folded her arms. _

-

_"…Hiiragizawa-san, I presume." _

_"Yes, Daidouji-san. I'm sorry for keeping Dai… Tomoyo so long. We just lost track of time." _

_- _

_The sharp eyes and ears of the elder Daidouji caught sight of a slight red across her daughter's cheeks and the sudden change of surname to first name from Eriol. The eyebrow rose even higher. _

_- _

_"…doing what, precisely?" _

_-_

_Tomoyo turned even redder. Eriol smiled slightly. "Talking, Daidouji-san." _

_- _

_The boy was good, thought Sonomi. Not even a slight blush. _

_- _

_"Very well." She turned to her daughter. "Tomoyo, if you're going to be late, call. I nearly sent out for the police." _

_Tomoyo bowed low. "Gomenasai, kaasan. It won't happen again." _

_"It better not." She turned to Eriol. "Good night, Hiiragizawa-san and uh…" _

_Nakuru grinned from behind Eriol. "I'm Eriol-sama's cousin, Nakuru." _

_Sonomi decided__ it was best__ not to __question._

_"…Nakuru-san." _

_Eriol bowed. "Goodnight, Daidouji-san…__" His voice trailed off for a minute._

-

_Tomoyo."_

_- _

_As fast as she had turned her back and strode out the door, Sonomi did catch the telling exchange of smiles between the two teenagers. _

-

_And as mentioned earlier, she also had sharp hearing which had indeed caught the tone in Eriol's voice. The very fond tone._

-

_In the car, she had little to say to her daughter until they were nearing the house. _

_- _

_"Tomoyo, did something happen?" _

_She looked up at her mother. "Nothing, kaasan. Just the usual. We had dinner and watched my home videos." _

_"…honestly?" _

_"Yes, kaasan." _

_Sonomi nodded and turned away again before smirking. _

_- _

_-_

_"A good kiss, was it?" _

_-_

_-_

_Tomoyo nearly fell over in shock. She stared at her mother. _

_-_

_"K, Kaasan?!" _

_- _

_Sonomi turned to her daughter and shook her head as she ruffled Tomoyo's hair slightly. _

_-_

_"My dear daughter, you've been smiling at nothing the whole way even though I've grounded you for a week. Do you think I'm that clueless?" _

_"…no," answered Tomoyo in a small voice. _

_"I know it was a first kiss." Sonomi raised an eyebrow. "I hope it was at least." _

_A smile crept out despite herself and Tomoyo nodded. _

-

_And despite _herself_ and the fact that she had probably lost her daughter to a male, Sonomi smiled. Some more years of living experience had taught her that love could only add, not tear people apart. It was going to hurt, yes. But if they were happy, it was worth it. _

_- _

_"How was it?" _

_"Kaasan, I'm not supposed to kiss and tell." _

_Sonomi chuckled as the car came to a stop outside the Daidouji house. "Sure a blueberry muffin won't change your mind?" _

_- _

_Tomoyo just smiled as she got out, the taste of blueberries on her lips. _

_- _

_"Maybe," she answered as she walked into the house, one arm around her mother's waist, Sonomi's arm around her shoulders. _

-

-

-

-

-

-

_Some blocks back, at the Hiiragizawa mansion… _

_- _

_Spinel was rudely jolted from a good book when Nakuru burst through the doors, bodily picked him up and carried him back to the living room all in three seconds. She couldn't stop giggling for some reason. _

-

"RUBY!! LET GO OF ME!! I thought you were in bed!!"

_Nakuru just giggled incessantly and pointed at Eriol who was sitting placidly on the living room sofa, drinking tea and smiling. Spinel blinked then glared at Nakuru. _

"What?! It's just Eriol-sama!"

_"Eriol-sama! (giggle giggle giggle) Tomoyo-sama!! (giggle giggle)" The rest were lost in the giggles. Spinel looked at Eriol in exasperation._

"What did you do to Tomoyo-sama? And why are you smiling like that?"

-

"THEY **KISSED!!**" _Nakuru finally managed to shriek out before dissolving into more giggles. _

_- _

_Spinel stared. _

_- _

_Eriol looked up and raised his cup of tea, fully aware of the goofy, wide, helpless smile that had been carved into his face. _

_-_

_- _

_"Tea?" _

_-_

-

-

-

* * *

- 

Lunch wasn't a lonely affair any longer.

-

Then again, ever since Eriol arrived, it hadn't been such a lonely affair for Tomoyo. And with the recent change of events, it just shifted from comfortable to even more comfortable.

-

As she sat by the roof railing, Tomoyo's fingers sketched out an outfit, mind already mapping out where the patterns would go, how it would turn, how it would look…

-

Eriol smirked as he looked over Tomoyo's shoulder at the sketch pad. "Somehow I feel better about you making my yukata for next year."

She giggled as her pencil drew in the sleeve ends. "Nakuru's made me promise to use the same material as this year's, Eriol. The same blue-but-red-when-wet material."

He sighed as she giggled some more. "Why is it you always side with Nakuru on that?"

"Because she's cuter than you are."

"Hey now, that's entirely uncalled for." But he grinned nonetheless at the rate she couldn't even hold the pencil straight due to excessive laughter.

-

Taking the sketchpad into his own fingers, he plucked the pencil from her hand and began sketching, regardless of a girl shaking in laughter in between his arms.

-

Tomoyo calmed down enough to see what he was drawing and she smiled. It was a perfect figure of her laughing as she reclined onto Eriol's impression of himself. The sketched Eriol had his arms around Tomoyo as well.

-

"You put my designs to shame, do you know that?"

"That's not true and you know it." He put the pad down and hugged her. As she leaned back on him and he back on the railing, they looked upwards at the clear sky.

-

-

"…do you remember how I said you could call me if you needed a rest, Tomoyo?"

-

"Yes...?"

-

"You still can, you know. No matter what it is." He looked at her and smiled.

-

She smiled back and reached up to kiss him on the cheek. "And you can still call me over to help you finish off a big dinner."

-

He grinned. "Things haven't changed much, have they?"

Tomoyo settled her head back against his shoulder. "It has in a few ways. A few better ways. You calling me Tomoyo for one."

He rested his cheek on her head. "It takes a little getting used to… but I like it. And coming from you…my first name sounds better than Hiiragizawa-san."

She chuckled. "Eriol."

"See how it rolls off the tongue?"

Tomoyo giggled. "You think the rest of the school knows yet?"

-

-

"Considering the fact that Sakura-san, Li-san, Chiharu-san, Yamazaki-san, Naoko-san and Rika-san are hiding behind the roof door and trying not to make a sound, I'd say pretty soon."

-

-

Tomoyo smiled as her eyes caught her friends failing to restrain large grins and smiles from behind the door. Disentangling herself from Eriol's arms, she got to her feet and called out to them. "Come on out, all of you. We know you're there."

-

Sakura bounced on out of hiding and mock-scolded the two for not telling them earlier. "When!? And how long has this been going on?! You two start speaking right now before I lose my patience!" The other girls vigorously agreed with her.

-

Grinning, Eriol and Tomoyo explained that it'd been going on for a month and they were trying to take it slowly and with as little fuss as possible. Not that that was about to happen considering the way Sakura and the rest of the girls were grinning from ear to ear with "suspicious intent" but anyway…

Syaoran and Yamazaki had little comment about the entire matter except for the Chinese boy threatening bodily harm if he hurt Daidouji in any way.

-

Eriol's eyes twinkled. "My, I had no idea you had picked up Touya-san's protective instincts, my _kawaii _descendant."

"QUIT calling me that!"

-

The bell rang just at that moment, making everyone start to head for class. Tomoyo, amidst teasing and poking, caught Eriol's eye and smiled.

-

* * *

- 

_23rd December _

-

Buzz buzz.

-

"Moshi moshi."

"_Moshi moshi, Tomoyo-sama!!"_

"Nakuru!"

A giggle. _"Just called to say that you might want to look out your window! Jaa ne!"_

The Moon guardian hung up abruptly with another giggle. Blinking, Tomoyo set the phone on her desk and opened up her window. What could possibly be outside at half past eight in the evening and in the snow-

-

"Eriol!"

-

The blue-eyed youth grinned with mischief written all over his face as he stood on the Daidouji lawn, snow covering his head and coat. His hands were stuffed into his pockets as he looked up at her.

-

"Can you come down?"

She nodded. "Stay there."

-

Minutes later, pulling a coat on and quickly stuffing her cell phone into one pocket, she told Tora she'd be out for a walk.

-

"Tomoyo-sama-! A walk-?!" The door shut and the old butler sighed. A walk at this hour and in this weather…

-

If Hiiragizawa-san hadn't spoken to him first, he might have run after the young mistress.

-

Outside, Eriol swept her into a hug. "Your hands are cold. What happened to your gloves?"

"They're inside. What're you doing here?"

Eriol didn't answer as he pulled off his gloves and helped to put them on her hands. He smiled. "I want to show you something."

Tomoyo let herself be taken by the hand and whisked away to Tomoeda High.

-

More particularly, Tomoeda High's snow covered rooftop.

-

"Eriol?"

He smiled enigmatically. "I know you're not supposed to open presents yet. But… I couldn't wait to see if you'd like it. Besides I can't wrap this one."

The sky was dark and he gestured upwards. Tomoyo duly looked up.

-

And gasped as the sky was lit with a hundred, thousand, million stars. Just like the ones she had seen at the beginning of the year, she thought. Twinkling and glittering, they sat in their positions like tiny celestial diamonds sewn across the dark gown of night. She could see that each star was brighter than the next, winking at her as if they shared Eriol's secret and were happy at the success of his present.

-

His arms wrapped around her from behind and she leaned back against him, still awed by the sight above.

-

Eriol broke the long, comfortable silence. His voice seemed to smile. "Merry Christmas."

Tomoyo laughed gently as she continued to gaze at the twinkling stars all across the sky. "Eriol... this is just... amazing. It's so much clearer..."

"It's higher up here than either of our houses. And I did a little work of my own to make sure the street lights were dimmed."

"Legally, I hope."

He grinned. "Is there any other way?"

She looked away from the sky and at him, still smiling. "I'm afraid I got you something less spectacular."

"Tomoyo…" His eyes bore right into hers, smiling with its depth.

-

"I have you as a present. What could be less spectacular than that?"

-

She returned his gaze with a very wide smile and putting his arms around his neck, gently and gratefully kissed him. Eriol very happily put his arms around her and returned her token of affection.

-

-

-

-

_"…then for our friendship's sake, please forgive me for this." _

_- _

-

_Her dark violet eyes could barely see his own deep, blue eyes through the shuddering blurry wall of tears. _

_-_

_-_

_It didn't, however, disguise the soft, unmistakable brush of his lips against her right cheek. _

**-**

**-**

_"Hii, Hiiragizawa-san…?" _

_He drew away, face burning with shame. "I… I'm sorry. I just…" He sighed deeply, unable to explain what he had just done. His blue eyes, filled with apology and regret, looked back to the screen. _

_-_

_"…I wanted to show you what I couldn't say." _

_-_

_And then like a cup overflowing with too much water, things started to spill over. _

_-_

-

_"You are what I must keep silent over. So that you will stay. I know… you only want to come this far. And I wanted to stop as friends so I wouldn't hurt you. But of all the things out of my control… what I feel is one of them." _

-

_He pinched the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes. _

-

_"I just wish I could take back what I have just done. But I can't. So please… please remember our promise. To be friends no matter what happens." _

_-_

-

_There was a long pause and in the room, the only sound was the muffled echo of the drizzling rain, slowly coming to a stop. _

_-_

-

_Then, Eriol felt a hand softly placed on his cheek that made him look up. Tomoyo looked back, determined yet fearful. _

_-_

-

_"I wanted to only remain friends because… _I_ didn't want to hurt _you_. I thought… and I know… I can never be Mizuki-sensei. I can't be any actress in any play. That's why I made you promise to be always friends… at least in that way, you wouldn't leave me.Then _I_ wouldn't lose _you_." _

_-_

-

_Her hand dropped into her lap and she looked down at them. They trembled slightly at what she was doing, what she was saying. _

_-_

_Then another pair of pale hands covered hers and she looked up again, back into the deep blue colour of the boy's eyes that crinkled in a tender smile. _

_-_

_"You will never be Mizuki Kaho." _

_-_

_His grip tightened around her hands. _

_-_

_"But you will always be Daidouji Tomoyo__" _

_-_

-

_The smile widened. _

_-_

-

_"__And... __I'm in love with you, Daidouji Tomoyo." _

_-_

-

_She stared back at him, barely able to believe what she was hearing. Even after his peck on the cheek and his confession, she still couldn't believe that he had actually said what he'd just said._

_- _

_"We were both so scared of hurting each other, we did a good job of doing so to ourselves. And I think… its time for us to stop. From the bottom of my heart, you are no replacement. I wasn't looking for any. Yet… you found me." _

_-_

_Blue eyes that could say more than what lips could utter, looked directly at her. "The question is… will you have me?" _

_-_

_Tomoyo had no words to say. _

_-_

_So she didn't say anything. _

_-_

_She just leaned forward and kissed Eriol gently on his lips, giving him his answer. She felt his hands leave her own and cradle the sides of her face as the kiss went deeper. The smell and taste of blueberries and tea mingled for some time before she drew away to breathe. _

_-_

_He smiled as his fingers brushed away some strands of her fringe. She smiled back at him and after some moments of silence, found enough of her voice to murmur softly. _

_-_

-

_"I think… I'm in love with you as well… Hiiragizawa Eriol." _

_-_

-

-

-

It'd been a whole two months since that fateful night. And while there were still the fears and the doubts, they were getting smaller with each day. Tomoyo learned she could be a leading lady in her own style. Eriol discovered that you didn't have to act in only one play. And sometimes, the play wasn't a play at all. It was reality.

-

They would always be friends and more.

-

They'd also found very good reasons to smile for real.

-

-

And both found out, and kept finding out, that they were better at keeping their promises to each other when they were together.

-

-

Tomoyo drew away eventually and with Eriol's arms wrapped around her waist, both remained on the rooftop where everything had started. They looked up together to watch an early Christmas gift from the heavens above:

-

-

The diamond sky.

-

-

**The End.**

-

* * *

- 

**Disclaimer:** Card Captor Sakura (c) CLAMP.

-

**A/N:** Well, that is indeed the end to "Diamond Sky". To tell the truth, I didn't want to let the story end. I was having fun reading your reactions to the story. (sheepish smile) But regardless, every story has an end and this is it.

I hope the end allows the authoress to do a little "free talk" so please bear with me. But if you don't read author notes, then I hope you enjoyed the story!

-

_**Quick Updates:**_ Here's a secret: "Diamond Sky" was all pre-written! Yes! Now you know why it was so quickly updated every three days! (grin) Or every five reviews, whichever came first. (Yes, that was my posting schedule).

It was written from September to November and believe me, it kept getting edited and edited and edited in the course of 'publishing' it. Like chapter 8? "Time After Time" was a last minute addition. (snicker) Not to mention the plenty of editing and shifting in this one... Also, the updating was to ensure this chapter made it by the 20th of December, in time for Christmas or at least, the closest to Christmas Day.

_**Ending:**_ I guess I didn't really like this ending chapter because even if this is clearly an Eriol x Tomoyo story, I didn't want you guys to find out so quickly about those two getting together. Same reason for Chapter 9's abrupt breakaway. (snicker) And yes, I also think this chapter is rather cheesy. I'm under the impression that the "I love you" moments I write are always brimming with cheddar and Swiss.

**_Daidouji Sonomi: _**I admit. I LOVED writing this woman's parts in the story. (cackles) Seriously, there is nothing better than writing Sonomi's reactions to her daughter's antics.

**_Shameless Plugging: _**Ahaha... just to let y'all know, I'll be posting up a new story called "Christmas Message". It's actually a three part thing in honour of Christmas that also involves CCS. So, if you're interested, just watch out for it, yeah?

_**Last Chapter: **_This is probably the chapter that was updated the latest. (smile) And is it just me or is the second last chapter the cue for everyone to start reviewing? There is no such thing as coincidence after all... (laugh) It's fascinating really but definitely no less appreciated. Which brings me to the next point...

**_Thank You: _**Yes, this is where I give my dues. In no particular order, thank you to all the reviewers:

**Dementa  
RequiemElise  
Wallpaper  
monkeysme  
Ukari-chan  
FungiFungusRayne  
Danivie  
aphrodite24goddess  
psychedelic aya  
Quickening-Heart  
kawaiiness  
never-be-normal  
wings(of)paper  
tear  
To-ya  
Amberle Elessedil  
Elvirna  
Silence  
Shattered Midnight Dreams  
Tsuab  
midnite-cherry-blossomz  
Maru-chan  
yinyin  
mave  
Sparkling-Ruby Gem  
Reiyuka**

Guys, you have been the best in reviewing and supporting the story and I thank you most heartily. Please know that along the story, I was looking forward to your reviews every new chapter. If I've forgotten to mention you or misspelled your name, please forgive me. I'm renowned to be rather absent minded. (Muse: Rather?) Nevertheless, please know you are just as appreciated. Thank you once again.

To the will-be reviewers, thank you in advance. I'll be looking forward to your views. (if you read this anyway... (cue sweat drop))

Have a very blessed, Merry Christmas! Peace out!!

God bless,  
YunCyn.


End file.
